Restless
by RandomCran
Summary: Bella's monochrome existence has left her feeling apprehensive. When the circumstances of tragedy introduce her to Edward, she feels emboldened. What will happen when her life begins to intensify? AU/AH/OOC
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: **

**Stephenie Meyer created Twilight and its characters. **

**I'm just trying to purge a plot bunny.**

_**Restless is dedicated with fond affection to my friends, who read a drabble and encouraged me to explore it further.**_

_**(Here's hoping you enjoy it!)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

It never failed.

More often than not, I would be halfway to the break room to retrieve my overdue cup of coffee when I heard the distinctive ringing of the phone in my office.

That particular morning, I was sorely tempted to let the caller be redirected to my voicemail. It wouldn't have been the first time I choose my caffeine addiction over a phone call, but something stopped me in my tracks.

I turned around and walked hurriedly back to my desk, managing to pick up the receiver right before it could go off for the fourth and final time. I didn't even bother to sit down in my chair. I stood facing the window overlooking Elliott Bay, impatiently tapping my foot. It was a typical Pacific Northwest morning. The winds had not yet arrived to strip away the marine layer of clouds that covered the city in its monochrome colored blanket, making it impossible to distinguish the border between the grey water and the grey skies that rested above. Despite the lack of sunshine, everything was calm.

One glance at the message screen on the phone told me it was a call being transferred from the main reception area. Thankfully, it meant I could save myself a few extra words on my greeting.

"Good morning. This is Bella Swan."

I glanced at the clock on the lower right hand corner of my computer monitor. I began to wonder how I had lost nearly an hour of the morning when I heard my mother's voice come through the line.

"Bella?"

With that one word, I could decipher the emotion from the tone of her voice. It was shaky.

My mother sounded like she had been crying or was frightened. Or both.

"Mom? What's the matter?"

My unease escaped through my fingers as they anxiously wound their way around and around the spiraling phone cord. I felt a small tinge of guilt as I recalled how an irritated IT tech had painstakingly unwound the unnatural kinks in that same cord just the week before, annoyed that any piece of office technology would suffer such ill-treatment. His careful work had just been undone.

"It's your father."

I knew then something was terribly wrong. My parents had been divorced for years and even though they had stopped fighting a long time ago, I was usually the one communicating to one parent about the other. The fact that she had heard something about my father before I could didn't make any sense at all.

I felt my face wrinkle in frustrated confusion as I asked the unavoidable question.

"What is it?"

I heard my mother's deep intake of breath before she began speaking. I recognized her protective maternal side taking over and it scared the hell out of me.

"I just received a phone call. He was in a car accident this morning."

"How bad is it?"

My mother sighed once again and I realized these were the words she dreaded saying the most.

"I don't know yet. He's being life-flighted right now to Harborview Medical Center. But…but I have to warn you, Bella. It was the chaplain who called me. They don't know if he's going to survive long enough to reach the hospital."

I was unwilling to let her words soak in and evaded acknowledging what she had told me.

"I don't understand. Why did you get the call?"

"Your dad was trying to stay awake at the scene. He told the EMTs to call me, not you, and then gave them my phone number. Once he knew they had memorized it, he lost consciousness. The chaplain called me and asked if he should call you. I told him no, I would tell you."

"Did this happen in Forks?"

"Yes."

"It can't take that long to fly him from there to here. I'll leave for the hospital right now."

"I'll talk to Phil. We'll be on our way as soon as we can."

"Call me if you hear anything else. I have my cell."

"Be safe, Bella. You can't change anything by speeding to the hospital. Promise me."

"I promise, Mom. I'll call you as soon as I can find out what's going on."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Mom. Bye."

I hung up the phone and the tears I had been holding back escaped from my eyes without warning. I tried to compose myself and focused on the clock once again.

It read 8:51 AM.

* * *

><p>I had been impatiently sitting in the hospital's waiting room, having been directed to a chair by the admitting clerk.<p>

There were a few others occupying the space, apparently all from the same family, but we were all consumed in our private worries and the room was completely silent.

My hands gripped my BlackBerry and my eyes remained trained on the view screen in case I somehow missed an incoming call from my mother. Maybe she would hear an iota of news before I could and I couldn't risk letting the phone go unanswered.

As I sat there waiting for word on my father's condition, I thought about him. About us. Our relationship had never been secure. We had let years pass by when we barely acknowledged one another's existence. The foundation of our relationship had been fractured by the breakdown of my parents' marriage and had nearly broken completely under the strain of their divorce. If not for my mother's insistence, two very stubborn Swans would have likely distanced themselves irrevocably over the years.

My mother had sent me to live with my father the summer I turned fourteen. I had left her house enraged and angry, feeling forced, but in the end Charlie and I had mostly found how to enjoy one another's company again. The anger and tension between us began to subside.

Our relationship had never fully healed, however. There continued to be an even mixture of bad times and good times. But he was my father and from the moment I had hung up the phone in my office, I was determined to do whatever was necessary to help him.

A doctor entered the waiting area, commanding the immediate attention of everyone. After receiving a quick confirmation from the woman behind the desk, he approached the other family and began speaking quietly with them. He spoke low and I tuned out his words trying not to eavesdrop on the family's moment, but there was no denying their collective relief once their hoped for news was delivered. After a few minutes, the doctor smiled and left the area, disappearing down the corridor. Once the others had collected their belongings and left the waiting room in much lighter spirits, I was left all alone.

The vigil continued. There was a television in the corner of the room but I could not focus on the program. There were magazines all around me on the tables but nothing they offered was of any interest. My BlackBerry remained quiet in my hands and it felt like centuries were passing as I watched the minutes advance slowly on its display.

I had convinced myself to call my mother, wondering why she hadn't checked in with me since she called my office nearly three hours before. I was agitated and needed to vent my impatience to someone. I brought up her number, and as I pressed send, a different doctor entered the waiting room. As there was no one else waiting for word on their loved ones, he walked directly to me. I quickly cancelled the call and focused my undivided attention on him.

He was middle-aged, but appeared to be slightly older and was more elegant looking than my father. His hair was still blond but slowly giving way to its inevitable shade of grey and his face was among one of the kindest I had even seen. I was immediately grateful he had been charged with treating my father's injuries.

"Miss Swan?" I immediately sensed the compassion in his voice.

I nodded mutely, confirming my identity. In that moment, I was conscious of all my tell-tale physical signs of worry and stress and kept tight control over them all. In my attempt to remain calm and collected, I only succeeded in holding my frame unnaturally still, allowing only the slightest amount of oxygen into my lungs.

"I'm Dr. Cullen. Will you come with me, please?"

The blood in my veins filled with an icy dread. We were the only people in the waiting room. Why did we need to leave the area? I had been waiting hours for one word about my father's condition and I was not interested in waiting one second more. Why was he insisting on drawing out my torture?

But instead of voicing my concerns, I simply stood up and followed him a short distance down the hall to an office door. Dr. Cullen opened the door and quietly held it for me. I stepped past him and entered a smaller, more private version of the waiting room. After he followed me inside and closed the door behind him, he indicated for me to sit down.

"I understand you're Charlie's daughter?"

I maintained my silence and nodded once again, convinced my lack of talking would move the conversation along quickly.

"Is anyone else here with you or are you alone?"

The ice in my body had gripped me so tightly, I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I was full of terror. The doctor waited patiently for my answer and after several rapid blinks, I found my voice.

"I'm alone. My mother and step-father live in Phoenix. They'll be here later today."

It was Dr. Cullen's turn to nod silently. He paused briefly before speaking.

"Miss Swan…"

"Bella. Please." My voice was no louder than a whisper.

"Bella, as a result of the crash, your father sustained serious injuries to his abdomen and most of his internal organs. He suffered massive internal bleeding. We don't know for sure how long he was sitting in the wreck before he was found. From what he told the paramedics at the scene it sounds like he might have been there for close to an hour."

"He usually leaves home around 7:00. He stops for breakfast on his way to the station." I offered up the information, hopeful it would somehow assist the doctor with my father's treatment.

"I understand you were told that he lost consciousness before reaching the hospital?"

"Yes. Well, I heard that from my mom. You're the first person from the hospital I've really spoken to about what happened."

Dr. Cullen grimaced slightly before continuing.

"We did our best to stabilize your father in the ER but we knew he had to be taken to the operating room as soon as possible. Unfortunately, your father suffered cardiac arrest during surgery and, despite our efforts, we were unable to save him. I'm so sorry, Bella."

I should have been stunned by the news. I should have broken down in tears upon hearing it, but I just sat there, letting the doctor's words sink in. As they did, my heart began beating erratically in my chest and my stomach twisted into heavy knots. I kept my focus on calming my body's reaction. I felt terrible for the doctor who sat in front of me, having to deliver the news that a daughter had just lost her father. I was determined not to fall apart on him. I opened my mouth to speak, wanting to thank the doctor for doing all he could to help Charlie, but I felt an overwhelming sob forming and instead bit my lip hard to keep my composure.

Dr. Cullen reached over and took my hand in his.

"When will your mother arrive, Bella?"

As I spoke, my tightly held control began to slip.

"Um. I don't know exactly. Just sometime today." My voice, my entire body was trembling.

"Is there a friend I can call for you? Someone to pick you up and take you home?"

There was but I couldn't form a single word around my tears. Dr. Cullen reached across the table with his free arm and pulled a box of tissue toward me. I gratefully took several from the box with shaking hands, thankful for something to do. I needed something to distract me from the fact that I would never speak to Charlie again.

After another minute or two, I asked him to contact my best friend, Alice. Dr. Cullen pulled a prescription pad from his white doctor's coat and jotted down the number, and then he looked up to speak to me once more.

"I'll call her myself, Bella. She'll be here for you soon. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

I shook my head. I had no idea what he could do for me but in that moment I had no doubt he would help me if it was in his power.

"I'll return in a few minutes. Alright?"

I was back to nodding mutely.

Dr. Cullen rose and opened the door. As soon as he stepped back into the hallway, I heard a man's voice travel down the corridor.

"Oh! Hey!" I heard footsteps approaching, his shoes squeaking slightly with a sudden movement.

I couldn't stop myself from looking up and noticed the doctor's body tense in response. Dr. Cullen turned his head slightly back toward me before he returned his attention down the hallway.

"Edward." He spoke the name quietly.

I barely glimpsed the man's tall figure and bronze colored hair before Dr. Cullen pulled the door toward him. Just before it closed, I heard the only sentence capable of destroying my fragile hold on my false sense of control.

"Hi, Dad. I'm glad you're here…"

Upon hearing those words, the dam burst and I surrendered to the pain, giant sobs engulfing my entire body.

* * *

><p>It was only mid-afternoon but the combination of the damp, chilly weather of Forks and the physical exhaustion the past two days had brought on were intolerable. As soon as I could excuse myself from my mother's company following an incredibly long and ultimately untouched lunch, I drove back to my father's house. I immediately climbed the staircase and entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. Before I could even drop my purse or remove my coat, I turned the faucet on to draw a long overdue bath. I didn't stop to undress until after I had added my treasured Japanese cherry blossom scented bubble bath to the steaming, hot water.<p>

Impulsively, I pulled my cell phone from my jacket pocket and rested it on top of the wicker laundry hamper resting next to the tub before stepping in and submerging as much of myself as possible into the liquid heaven. I closed my eyes, eager to welcome the small bit of paradise.

But I couldn't relax.

I let myself glide down the back of the tub, my bottom drifting closer to one end as the back of my head went underneath the water. The liquid rushed into my ears and I was overcome with the roaring sound of my own life. I began counting heartbeats and by the time I reached sixteen, I sat back up. In that moment, all I could think about was how my father's heart would never beat again.

I was overheated and lightheaded so I drew my legs up and rested my forehead against my knees. As I regained my bearings, I realized just how much I hurt. My spine, my legs, my shoulders, and my jaw – they were all throbbing with stress and grief. I desperately needed to dull the pain so I stretched my body back down into the bath, willing myself to find relief. I crossed my feet at the ankles and gently placed my arms behind my head to cradle my neck. My eyes were drawn to the bubbles clinging to my legs and I followed the trail as it progressed upward from my thighs, across my belly and in between my breasts before allowing my heavy eyelids to close. I began drawing in deeper breaths and knew I was finally at ease.

The heat of the bath had barely taken the edge off my aching body when my BlackBerry began to ring. My eyes opened slowly and narrowed dramatically as I turned my head toward the hamper.

"Fucking phones."

I sat up just enough to be able to view the name flashing across the display screen. I changed my attitude when I recognized the caller.

I quickly grabbed a hand towel off the rack above the hamper and wiped my fingers dry before grabbing my BlackBerry to answer.

"Hi, Jasper."

"Hello, Bella. Is this a good time or should I call back later?" Jasper's slow Texan drawl was always welcome although I was suddenly too nervous to sit up fully.

I was slightly worried Jasper would realize he was hearing the sound of his wife's best friend naked in the bathtub.

"This won't take long, I promise. I just wanted to let you know that I found your men."

I breathed out a huge sigh of relief upon hearing Jasper's words, and also felt a new round of tears threatening to spill over. During the planning of Charlie's funeral, I had run into an unexpected problem. His fellow officers at the police station would be in charge of the limited amount of pomp and circumstance the chief's final wishes would allow. As a result, I realized that my father did not have enough close friends in Forks to spare for the six pall bearers needed to carry his casket.

Besides Phil and Jasper, I had asked Harry Clearwater and had named Billy Black as an honorary pall bearer since he was wheelchair bound and physically unable to participate. Billy's son, Jacob, a childhood friend of mine, had also been recruited. But I still had two more spots to fill and no one left to approach. When I had called Alice the night before and told her I didn't know what do to, Jasper had graciously offered to find the other two for me. It was difficult to admit, but Jasper's news that he had solved the biggest dilemma involving my father's funeral brought a smile to my face.

"Thank you so much, Jasper. I'm so grateful for your help. I don't know how I'll pay you back but I'll think of something."

"No need to pay anything back, Bella. I'm happy to help."

"Can you give me their names so I can add them to the program? I have to deliver the text to the funeral home tomorrow morning."

"Sure. I'll give you a second to grab a pen."

I smirked and silently counted to five, still careful not to give away my true location.

"Ok. Go ahead."

"I called Emmett first and he dropped everything for you." I had met Emmett and Rose McCarty through Alice and Jasper, and even though I didn't know them well, Emmett and I had bonded like siblings. I would always think of him as an ideal big brother. His inclusion at my father's service was a great comfort to my wounded heart.

"That's perfect. Please tell him how much I appreciate that."

"No problem. I hope it's ok that the other person I asked is someone you don't know. He's a colleague of mine and when I saw him right after your phone call yesterday, I knew he would do this for you. He's a good man."

I was moved by a stranger's generosity and the tears began flowing once again.

"That's wonderful to hear. Who is he?" I sniffled and Jasper spoke quietly. He was noting my grief but moving forward with the conversation. It was an ability I greatly admired in my best friend's husband.

"His name is Edward Cullen."

I recognized the name of the doctor's son and I quickly rose up in response. If Jasper heard the water swooshing around me in the bathtub, he chose to ignore it.

"His father treated Charlie at the hospital, Jasper."

"Oh? I didn't realize that. Do you want me to find someone else?"

I took a moment to think about it, but when I recalled the doctor's compassionate and kind manner and considered how his son had offered to help a total stranger, my decision was made.

"Absolutely not. I would be honored to have Edward there. Please tell him thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES:<strong>

**Welcome to my writing debut. I appreciate you taking a few minutes of your time to read.**

**I've been more than comfortable in my own beta existence so taking on the role of author has been a bit overwhelming. All I'm really hoping to do is give a little gift back to those who have been brave enough to share their stories with me. It seems only fair. **

**Many thanks to my Betas, Gothic Temptress and Ishouldntbehere, and also to my dear husband, MOG. They've all been very patient with my what if's, should I's and what do you think's?**

**I also wish to thank my friend, India Rose, who created a banner for this story while it was still only a drabble. I'm not planning on publicizing_ Restless_ but if you'd like to show off her work, you can access the banner via the link on my author's page.**

**I intended this as a one shot but quickly discovered I'm a little too wordy for that, so this will be a short story instead. I'm predicting a prologue, five chapters and an epilogue. **

**I don't have much free time for writing so it could take me a while to complete this, but I'm excited to tell the story. With any luck, I'll write and post it all over the course of the summertime.**


	2. Chapter 2: Thursday

**Disclaimer: **

**Stephenie Meyer created Twilight and its characters. **

**I'm just trying to purge a plot bunny.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday…<strong>

8:51 AM.

It never failed. Every morning since I had returned to work, my eyes somehow knew when to hone in on the damn clock when those three numbers appeared on the display.

I hated it.

I tried to channel my attention by organizing the stacks of work into a coherent chaos but I quickly lost focus.

It had been a little over a month since Charlie's death. I had taken bereavement leave, and then when that ended, I had impulsively taken some vacation time. I was hopeful the extra time off would give me the space I needed to figure out how to find my way in a world no longer occupied by my father. But instead I felt more lost than ever.

My phone rang and I looked over at the display.

_Jane Volturi_

My supervisor and mentor. I picked up the receiver before it could ring a second time.

"Hi, Jane."

"Bella, can you come to my office for a few minutes? We're having a marketing meeting and I need your input."

"Sure. I'll be right there."

I quickly gathered the essentials – a pen, a notepad and my portable calendar - and exited the office. As I strolled through the cubicle maze, I exchanged a few friendly greetings with co-workers, and as I approached the desk of Jane's assistant she looked up from her work just long enough to smile. Jane and I had worked well together over the years and I was one of a select few who had a standing invitation to enter her office without official clearance.

Jane gestured to an empty chair near her desk and I eagerly jumped into the brainstorm session, happy to realize I had something positive to contribute to the day.

Thirty minutes later, the meeting concluded and everyone stood to make their exit.

"Bella? Would you mind if I took a few more minutes of your time?"

"Sure. No problem."

Jane smiled and indicated that I should take a seat at a small table near the window. I occupied myself with the commanding view as she followed the others and closed her office door behind them.

When she took her seat next to me, I instantly understood this would be a personal conversation. Her eyes scanned my face intently as she began to speak.

"How are you doing, Bella?"

I let my carefully enforced professional side down slightly, allowing my posture to relax into a more casual position. I stretched my legs out and crossed my feet at the ankles and leaned back into the chair as I considered how to answer my boss. I couldn't tell her I was fine, but I couldn't say I was miserable either. I opted to shrug my shoulders as I answered her question.

"I'm coping."

She nodded.

"You've lost some weight."

I knew there was no point in denying it, so I didn't attempt to fight Jane on the matter.

"I know. I've seen a doctor though and I've had some tests."

She nodded again, this time tilting her head slightly in a show of concern.

"Do you have plans for the long weekend?"

I shook my head.

"No. I thought I would take advantage of the time and try to catch things up here."

Jane frowned, crossing her arms as she reclined in her chair, just as I had anticipated she would. During regular office hours, Jane was all business and demanded the best from her staff, but off time was off time and she demanded that it was enjoyed.

"I hope you didn't cancel other plans to do that, Bella."

I assured Jane that I hadn't and explained how important it was to me to get things back on track by the time the holiday weekend was over.

With her arms still crossed, Jane tapped her fingers against her arm as she thought over my plea carefully. I sat patiently and awaited her decision.

"Just Saturday, Bella. Take Sunday and Monday off. If you feel like you're still behind on Tuesday, let me know and I'll get you some extra help for the week. Sound good?"

I nodded in agreement immediately. I wasn't interested in creating new struggles for myself.

"Ok. I promise. Just Saturday."

"Great." Jane rose from her seat and I followed her to the door.

She patted me on the shoulder as I stepped through the doorway. "Take care of yourself, Bella."

The interaction with Jane had sparked something in me. I felt a motivation that had been lacking since before Charlie's death and I took full advantage of the energy boost. I worked my way happily through the morning. I felt so good I decided I would pause for a quick break and work my way through lunch. I rationalized I could leave work an hour early so skipping yet another meal would be alright. I would reward myself with a good dinner.

I stood up from my desk, stretched, grabbed my favorite coffee mug and ventured to the break room. I enjoyed a few minutes of social time and then returned to my office.

What I found waiting for me on my desk instantly destroyed my good mood.

A stack of files had been set down right on top of the assignment I was in the middle of. Resting on top of the stack was a post it note. I wandered over and read it without touching the files.

_Bella,_

_I need correspondence sent out to these clients ASAP._

_Let me know if you have questions._

_Victoria_

"Pardon me?" I spoke to an empty office.

Victoria was not my supervisor or my friend, and this wasn't the first time her brash behavior and lazy tendencies had interfered with my work day. In the past, I had put aside personal irritations for the sake of the office but I was no longer in a giving mood. She had made one too many assumptions about my obligations to her and I chose that moment to draw the line in the sand. My irritation flared and I sat down to my computer, quickly drafting an email.

_Victoria,_

_May I remind you once again that I am not your secretary._

_You've been here for several months now. If you know what you need to do with these files, then I suggest you do it._

_If you sincerely need my help to complete this task, it will have to wait until Tuesday._

_I simply don't have the time._

I didn't bother to alter my default company signature which included my usual, friendly closing, and before I could reconsider my words I clicked on the Send button.

And then I shoved the offensive stack of files to the very corner of my desk before returning to my own project.

I was just becoming reabsorbed in my work when I heard the approaching sound of fast, angry clicking heels.

When Victoria barged into my office, she erupted.

"Don't you ever send me an email like that again! Who in the hell do you think you are?"

I was momentarily stunned by her entrance. It was not in my nature to be confrontational and I immediately regretted the result my impulsive email had generated. The woman clearly had delusions of grandeur in the work place for her to react this way.

A flashing image of Victoria being fired and escorted from the building carrying her belongings in a cardboard box while the rest of us enjoyed a celebratory ice cream cake was too difficult to shut out. The seething, furious woman in my office quickly brought me back to reality.

I sat back in my chair. My blood was boiling already, but I was very aware that I needed to maintain my control in the moment as she had clearly lost hers.

"Like I said…it's not my job, Victoria." I waved my hand at the files resting on my desk. "As you can see, I have work of my own to do."

"You know I've been so busy with meetings that I haven't had time to receive the full training on the database software. There are simply things I can't do yet, Bella."

Internally, I was dying to point out that she seemed perfectly capable of opening and reading her e-mail. Drafting a few letters certainly shouldn't be out of the scope of her abilities. Even if she was still unfamiliar with the software our company used, it probably would have taken her less time to read a quick tutorial than it would have to storm across the office to pursue an argument with me.

But ultimately, I was tired of Victoria's excuses and her assumption that I would step in to fix things for her every time needed to end.

"Again…that's not in my job description." I could actually feel my ears heating up.

Victoria surprised me by storming around my desk, placing herself firmly next to my chair. I was uncomfortable with her invasion of my personal space and stood to face her, hoping she would retreat. She didn't.

I recognized the move for what it was. Ever since her first day in the office, Victoria had been overly aggressive, trying to claim her own territory. She had made a terrible first impression on nearly everyone, myself included, but I had been trying to give her the benefit of the doubt. I had hoped with enough space and time, she would calm down and figure out that our work culture didn't operate under the philosophy of a pissing contest.

But given all that I had been through the past few weeks, I felt my patience diminishing rapidly.

"Just what I am supposed to do, Bella? Huh?"

The argument was ridiculous and I was growing angrier by the second. If Victoria would have asked for help, gaining the instruction she needed to complete the task on her own, I would have been receptive. The mere fact that she simply expected me to do everything for her without hesitation, hit the rawest of my nerves. Victoria's sense of entitlement infuriated me.

It felt like nothing more than an excuse for her to pick a fight with me. My mind was racing as I tried to understand her exact motivation. My father had always told me when something didn't make sense there was always more to the story, that it was time to stop and investigate. There was certainly no logic to this moment, but as my anger elevated I knew I was lacking the clarity I needed to see through the whole situation. So I decided to end it by leaving my office. I stepped around her and just as I reached my door, she did the unthinkable.

Victoria grabbed me by the arm and told me that I wasn't going anywhere.

Her grip was strong, her fingers were digging into me and it took every ounce of control I had left to resist the urge to push her away from me. I turned to face her. I needed her to see the anger in my eyes as I spoke.

"Let go now." My voice was low. My tone was deadly serious.

For the first time since she had burst into my office, Victoria seemed to understand things had gone too far. She immediately released me and before she could speak one word, I made myself clear.

"Don't ever touch me again."

I watched Victoria's expression carefully as my words sank in. With that one careless movement on her part, I had a case for harassment, possibly assault. Before I made a final decision on how to handle the incident, I needed to know if she was capable of altering her behavior. Her eyes squinted in response and there was a new consideration behind them. It was as though she had decided to accept some sort of a twisted challenge. In the heat of the moment, I didn't know how to interpret the look. I simply wanted to be away from her.

I walked out of the office, and to my astonishment, she followed me. Victoria was intent on pursuing me in a threatening manner. She wanted to win the argument, regardless of the costs.

"Don't you walk away from me, Bella."

She spoke loudly enough that all activity in the office paused. Everyone turned their attention toward the unusual scene. Normally, I would have been mortified by having such a large audience for such an ugly moment, but I was suddenly thankful for the pool of witnesses.

I paused and turned to face her once more. I didn't respond; I waited to see what she had to announce to the office next.

"You and I are going to Jane's office. Right now. She'll deal with this." I had to bite my lip in order to avoid laughing at Victoria's ridiculous suggestion.

I was battling with the temptation to give in to Victoria. Why not let her march us into Jane's office? I was certain that Jane would see my side and I was willing to bet money that come Tuesday, she would find herself assigned to assist me. Of course, it was the last thing I wanted to happen but it would have been worth it to see the look on Victoria's face when her inane plan backfired on her.

But in the end, I had too much respect for Jane to drag her into such nonsense.

"The hell we are." I scoffed. "This has nothing to do with her."

I waited for Victoria to make her next move. I recognized that even though her frustration was mounting, there was not much fight left in her. I sensed she would be fleeing the scene at any moment and she did not disappoint me.

With one final huff and an enraged glare meant to frighten me, she stormed off in the direction of her own office. Seconds later, everyone jumped as her door slammed shut.

I waited until I imagined she had time to sit down before I yelled down the corridor.

"You forgot your files!"

Dead silence.

We all waited for Victoria's door to open. Off in the distance, a phone began ringing.

Just when I thought she didn't hear me or was choosing to ignore me, she swept into the hallway and marched towards my office. She didn't look at me. She didn't look at anyone and was out of sight just long enough to reclaim her files. Victoria stared straight at her door as she returned to her office. Someone off to my right snickered. This time when her door shut, it barely clicked.

Suddenly, I felt very sorry for her.

Feeling everyone's eyes focused on me, I wordlessly returned to my office and quietly closed my own door before returning to my chair.

I recognized the familiar sensation as I was compelled to open the top drawer of my desk, and although I had been successful fighting the urge on other days, there was no point this time. I pulled it open and reached inside for the card I knew was waiting for me.

It was a simple, although elegant note card. My fingers traced the successive letters that formed Edward Cullen's name scripted in black on the cream colored paper as my eyes reread the message I could recite by memory.

_Bella,_

_I admired your strength at the funeral but I know my insensitivity at the hospital might have caused you undue distress, so I wish to apologize for that first and foremost._

_I would also like to thank you for the opportunity of participating in a law officer's memorial. It was a true honor._

_And for whatever it's worth, I wanted to let you know that my hand, my shoulder and my heart are here for you if you need someone._

_Regards,_

_Edward_

The card had appeared on my office desk the morning after I returned to work. I knew Edward must have passed it along to Alice for safe delivery, but she and I had not yet acknowledged its existence.

And I was somewhat grateful for that. I was still trying to figure out if accepting Edward's offer of friendship was something I wanted to do.

Could I really subject Edward to all my turmoil?

My life was a mess. The personal wound of losing my father so suddenly had now festered into my professional world. I had never fought with anyone at work and even though I felt Victoria had overreacted to my email, I had to acknowledge I had set the argument in motion by acting so impulsively. And there would be no ignoring Victoria and wishing the problem away. I was going to have to find a way to end the dispute between us.

But first I needed to calm down and so that was how I found myself reflecting once more about my father's funeral and my introduction to Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p>I spent over an hour talking with the people who had come to the graveside service and the reception that followed at the Elks Lodge. It had been rented for the occasion, as we knew Charlie's house would be too small to host everyone. They had such wonderful remembrances of Charlie, recalling sweet and funny stories. I was feeling the effects of constantly keeping my composure and I needed a little quiet.<p>

I carried my dish into the kitchen area and with some guilt discarded the uneaten portions of my lunch into the garbage disposal. The noise of the appliance caught Alice's eye and she scolded me as soon as I turned my attention to cleaning my dish along with a stack of others that sat inside the sink.

"Bella, stop. It's all taken care of. Go and sit and try to relax."

"There isn't much here. I don't mind. In fact, I'd like something…"

She didn't allow me to finish my thought.

"Scoot. Jasper and I have this all figured out. I don't want you to worry about anything here. Go."

I had known Alice long enough not to argue when she was the one running the show. I retreated from the kitchen and feeling reluctant to return to the reception area to socialize, I opted to find a seat outside on the observation deck.

It was a warm day and the sun was occasionally peeking through the clouds. The temptation of settling into a spot and enjoying warmth was too much to resist. I dusted off a neglected deck chair before sitting down.

As I listened to the chirping of birds and the engine noises of passing cars along the main highway, I reflected on the graveside service. It had gone well and I was certain that my father would have approved. Although I had been teary, I had surprised myself by keeping my grief largely in check, mostly I had concentrated on how Charlie would have been uncomfortable by anyone displaying public tears over him. I could imagine his awkward stance, his avoidance of eye contact, his pained smirk and I smiled at the memory of my father.

It was only when a young man, dressed impeccably in his military uniform, began performing "Taps" on his bugle that it became very difficult for me. I couldn't look at Charlie's flag covered casket. I couldn't look at my mother because I could hear her quiet sobs increasing with intensity. But I needed to look somewhere, to distract myself somehow and when I lifted my head, I made eye contact with Edward Cullen for the first time. For some reason, he was watching me intently.

It should have made me feel self-conscious, but instead I felt an odd sense of peace encircle me even as heavy tears spilled down my cheeks. I bit my lower lip in an effort to control myself. After the events of the past few days, it was an exercise I was beginning to master.

As I drew in deep breaths to begin to the process of calming down, I noticed Edward lift one side of his mouth in a small but friendly smile. I reciprocated the gesture before returning my attention to the service. It was a brief exchange but one that grounded me and made it possible for me to hold myself together.

And it had reminded me that I needed to speak with Edward before he left. I needed to thank him for his assistance – both with Charlie and with me.

I was just standing up to go back inside when coincidentally Edward appeared on the deck.

"Hello."

It was the first time I had heard him speak since that afternoon in the hospital. His voice was soft and thoughtful. The magical tone of just that one word was enough to make my heart stutter. I was momentarily mute from the effect and he continued.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself before the service began."

I nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm Bella Swan. Your father treated my dad at the hospital…" I trailed off, not knowing exactly how to finish the sentence.

Recognition flashed across Edward's features and I understood that he had heard my breakdown from the other side of the door. He looked apologetic as he spoke.

"My father asked me to send his regards. He's working today, otherwise he would have attended the service with me."

"Be sure and tell him I said thank you for everything he did for Charlie. And for me."

"Sure." He slid his hands into the pockets of his suit pants and shifted his weight slightly from one foot to the other.

"And I want to thank you, too. I was…surprised when Jasper told me you would be helping with the service."

Realizing that Edward knew who I was and how I had broken down at the hospital made me wonder why he had made the trip to Forks at all. I was quite certain I had embarrassed him and made a fool of myself.

He shook his head and began to speak, presumably to say it was not a big deal, but I interrupted him.

"You had to take the day off from your job, travel all this way to help a family you don't even know. I don't know how to thank you." I took a deep breath and steadied my gaze into a pair of eyes that were as green as the trees all around us. "…but thank you."

He swallowed and glanced around at the scenery before looking at me once again. For a moment it made me wonder if he could read my mind and he somehow knew I was just comparing the color of his eyes to the forest.

"You're welcome." He opened his mouth to speak, reconsidered his question and then reconsidered again. "Are you returning to Seattle today?"

I shook my head. "No. I still have some business to wrap up here. I'll go back in a few days."

I wasn't sure, but he appeared to be disappointed by this revelation. I quickly attempted to refocus the conversation back onto him.

"What about you? Will be going back today?"

"It looks that way. I'll follow Alice and Jasper back."

"You didn't drive over with them?"

"No. Initially, Alice wasn't sure how long she would want to stay here so we thought it was better to bring two cars."

It was unusual for me to act impulsively, especially when it came to men I had only just been introduced to, but something about Edward was different. I acted before I could spend two seconds trying to talking myself out of what I was about to do.

"Would you be willing to do me a favor?"

He responded so quickly I wasn't sure I was even finished asking my question when he answered. "Yes."

"Would you mind driving me back to my father's house? It's not too far. It's just that everyone else is so busy making sure I don't have anything to do here that I'm just kind of sitting around. I think I'd like to just go home and try taking a nap. I haven't slept well the past few days."

"I'll bet. Sure. As soon as you're ready."

"Wonderful. Thank you. I just need to gather a few things. I only need a minute."

"Of course. Take your time. I'll just let Jasper know and then we'll go."

"Great."

Once back inside the lodge, Edward migrated to Jasper while I collected the only three items I needed to leave with – Charlie's flag, a photo collage I had given to him years before as a Father's Day gift and my purse. Everything else would be left for Alice to collect, just as she wished. I found my mother and Phil conversing with a group of her old friends and said my quick goodbyes, promising we would see each other for breakfast the next morning. Then I flagged down Alice, who was in the midst of tidying up the food table, and told her Edward was going to see me home. To my surprise, Alice did not seem to find anything unusual about the development.

When these things were done, I found Edward waiting patiently by the main door of the reception hall. As I approached him, he stepped forward to meet me.

"Can I take something for you, Bella?"

I handed him the collage, certain he would not be thrilled with carrying my purse and equally certain I wasn't ready to let anyone else take custody of Charlie's flag, even for a few moments. We walked outside and he led me toward a car definitely out of its element in small town Forks - a silver Volvo.

He opened the passenger side door for me and I settled into the seat, resting my purse and the flag on my lap before fastening my seat belt. Edward carefully set the collage in the backseat before settling in behind the wheel.

I directed Edward through town and the task at hand cut down on our ability to engage in small talk. A few minutes later when he pulled up to a stop sign, Edward reached for something in the center console and held it out toward me. It was a small bag of peanut butter cups.

And I am deathly allergic to peanuts.

I knew what would happen next if I mentioned my allergy to Edward. He would become embarrassed, he would apologize, he would ask if he should just chuck the bag out the window and then he would feel terrible for offering me such poison. And the rest of the car ride would be awkward for the both of us.

I knew we were just a minute or two away from home and I didn't know when or if I would have the opportunity to spend time with Edward again, so I simply declined the offer and hoped it would be the end of the issue.

It wasn't.

I watched with growing unease as he drew two of the chocolate candies out of the bag with his long and practiced fingers. He expertly unwrapped their foil wrappings before popping them both into his mouth and the closed cabin of the Volvo quickly filled with the scent of peanut butter. I was stuck and felt my body begin to react to the trace amounts of the overpowering substance.

My body tensed and I instinctively pulled away from Edward, placing myself as close to the passenger side door as I dared. As the scent lingered and intensified, I felt my throat constrict in response and my mouth began to water in an attempt to flush the microscopic elements of peanut butter from my system. I needed fresh air quickly, so I lowered my window and covered my nose and mouth with a clenched fist in a futile attempt to keep the scent from further invading my senses.

I was trying to be subtle and I was failing miserably, a suspicion that was confirmed when I surreptitiously turned my head only to observe Edward sniffing himself with a baffled look on his handsome face.

Moments later, the car pulled up to Charlie's house and I hopped out into the open air before Edward could turn off the engine.

I stood frozen on my side of the car and watched silently as he emerged from the driver's side. When his confused eyes met mine, I smiled nervously and turned my attention to gathering my things from the Volvo, holding my breath once again as I quickly ducked inside.

I waited for Edward to ask what was wrong, but he didn't. He just recovered the photo collage from the backseat and walked to the back of his car. He didn't take one step onto my father's property.

I decided that I would invite him inside to explain my idiot behavior and hope for the best. When I approached him, he held out the picture frame, and by doing so dashed my plans.

Even though my stomach sank in disappointment, I couldn't really blame him. What he said next truly surprised me.

"I hope you sleep well, Bella." My oddball behavior aside, I understood his sentiment was genuine and I felt a warmness seep through me. I knew if I lingered much longer, I would be blushing under his stare.

"Oh. Thank you." I reached out to take the collage and felt a tinge of sadness when our fingers neglected to brush one another.

I could see he had decided to overlook my actions in the car and his green eyes reflected the concern and compassion I recognized in his father's expression. On any other day, I would have found a way to draw out more time with Edward but I had to admit my physical and emotional exhaustion was catching up with me quickly.

"Drive safe, Edward." In the wake of Charlie's death, I felt compelled to issue sentiments of my own. I felt my eyes water up yet again and drew in another deep breath to control my tears.

"I will." His voice was close to a whisper. "You too."

Throughout the day I had felt myself forming a bond to Edward, and as we stood next to his car in my hometown of Forks, I began to understand the significance it was going to have over me.

Suddenly overwhelmed, I nodded. Not knowing what else to say to him, I took a step back toward the house.

"Bella?" My stomach fluttered once again.

"Yes?"

"You work with Alice, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, maybe after a week or two, when things settle down…would it be okay for me to see how are you doing?"

I felt excitement well up within me upon hearing his question. There was no doubt how I would answer.

"That would be nice."

He nodded with satisfaction and strolled back to the driver's side of his car. As he opened the door, he waved and smiled.

"Bye."

"Bye, Edward." I waved as I turned toward my father's empty house.

* * *

><p>The soft knock on my office door pulled me out of my reverie, returning me back to my hellish day.<p>

I assumed the gentle knock would not be Victoria's and announced that it was alright to come in.

When the door opened, it was Alice who entered. The look on her face told me she had come here with a purpose.

I slumped forward, placing my elbow on the desk and resting my forehead into my palm.

"Yes?"

"You're taking the weekend off, Bella." Alice was commanding me and I was not open to it.

"No. I'm not. I'm working on Saturday." My voice was tense but controlled. I would not lose my temper a second time in the same day.

"Jane says you're taking a long weekend…starting tomorrow." The trump card had been played and I ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

"What? Jane knows?"

"Bella, the whole floor knows."

"Great. Just fucking great." My embarrassment was complete.

"Don't worry, Bella. You're not in any trouble. From what I hear and knowing your temper, I'm surprised it wasn't more of a blow up. But the point remains, you're taking a few days off and we need to figure out what we're going to do."

"I don't want to do anything, Alice." I grumbled.

"Sounds like a perfect weekend for the cabin then. Jacob emailed me and said his family would be at their cabin too."

The cabin. I should have known Alice would look for any excuse to spend the weekend up in the mountains at Charlie's cabin. I had taken her and Jasper there several times during the course of our friendship and she was in love with the place.

We all were.

It had been several months since I'd been there, the last time being on New Year's Eve with my father. I struggled with the prospect, knowing that no matter how long I waited my first visit back would be difficult. But it had only been a matter of weeks since he died. Was I ready yet?

"I don't know, Alice. I'm a mess as it is."

"What did the doctor say?" I could already see where her line of questioning was heading and I became irritated that I was about to help Alice close her own deal.

"He says I have an ulcer. That's why it's hard for me to eat. It's stress induced."

"So what was his advice?"

"He says I need to find a way to relax, to cut out the stress."

Alice's eyebrow arched in victory. The cabin had a long standing reputation as the ultimate form of relaxation.

I shook my head. "If we go up there, I'll have to start committing to a bunch of stuff, plan a bunch of meals, keep a lot of company…"

"No, you won't. Bring some books and some movies. Commit to nothing. No one is going to force you into anything. They'll just be happy to see you there. Leave it to me. I'll make sure you're left alone if that's what you want."

I glanced back at the work load on my desk and shook my head again. "I just took a bunch of time off and I have way too much to catch up on as it is."

"Bella, no one is going to be at work tomorrow. No one is coming in again until Tuesday and no one is going to put one ounce of new work on your desk between now and then. If Jane says you're taking the time off, that's the end of it."

With Jane on Alice's side, there was no use putting up a fight.

"Ok. The cabin it is." I tried to make my tone sound positive but it was obvious Alice didn't believe me.

"I think it's a great idea. I promise. We'll get you to relax, you'll start to eat, and you'll feel your strength pick up again. You have to start somewhere, Bella."

I nodded at my best friend. I felt her radiating confidence and truly wanted to believe she was right.

"Why don't you see if Rosalie and Emmett want to come up too? The more, the merrier."

"Really?" Alice clapped in delight.

"Sure. Dad put the finishing touches on the new addition last fall. There are five bedrooms now, so there's more than enough room for all of us."

"Excellent. I'm all over it. You finish up here, go home and start packing. We'll leave first thing in the morning and get there ahead of everyone else. That way you can get settled and I can organize dinner."

She jumped up from her chair suddenly, her party planning mind racing a million miles an hour.

"I just thought of something. I need to call Jasper. We'll talk in the morning."

And with that, Alice was gone, leaving me to wonder what kind of a weekend I had just signed up for.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES:<strong>

**Thank you to Gothic Temptress and Ishouldntbehere for their incredible beta skills. And thanks also to MOG, who sat by my side as he preread this chapter.**

**My apologies on taking so long with this update. Unfortunately, we experienced a real life family emergency on May 27th and it kept me away from the story for a few weeks. Thankfully, things are alright now. I want to thank everyone who sent along their thoughts and prayers to help my family. I greatly appreciate it and know it made a real difference.**

**I also want to say thanks for the warm reception my story has received. I was astonished when it found an audience so quickly. If you are interested in discussing _Restless_, you can visit the thread set up by GT on Twilighted. You can find the link on my author's page.**

**I already have a good start on the next chapter so I hope to be able to update again within a couple of weeks. I'm aiming for Friday, July 8th.**


	3. Chapter 3: Friday

**Disclaimer: **

**Stephenie Meyer created Twilight and its characters. **

**I'm just trying to purge a plot bunny.**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday…<strong>

Alice flitted around the kitchen of Charlie's cabin like she had used it every day of her life and I was envious of her energy. We'd arrived several hours earlier and she had been a whirlwind of activity ever since, squaring away nearly everything.

I was immediately assigned to sit at the kitchen island where I dutifully sipped a glass of water while she prepped dinner. Surprisingly, a great comfort settled over me the moment we turned down the familiar drive to my father's cabin. I had spent the afternoon enjoying Alice's company immensely, especially since we stayed away from the stressful subjects of my job and the endless amount of tasks involved with settling Charlie's estate.

We just had fun and it had been a long time.

When we heard the sound of Jasper's car parking next to the house, I bounded up lightly and nearly jogged to the entrance but I halted in my tracks when I reached the screen door. Two men emerged from Jasper's car and the mere sight of one of them immediately sent my heart racing.

Edward hadn't noticed me right away. His back was turned to the cabin and to me as he stretched and took in the surroundings of the nearby hills and forest. Jasper grabbed his bag from the trunk and I slowly pushed the door open as he approached. I was hesitant to draw Edward's attention but wasn't quite sure why.

I smiled at Jasper with confused eyes and drew him into a welcome hug. It was then he spoke softly to me. His southern accent was low and held a tone of amusement.

"If you're pleasantly surprised, you can thank me. If you're not…blame Alice."

My body shook with quiet laughter.

"Jasper? Did you remember to bring the mango wedger?" Alice's voice rang out from the kitchen and he pulled away from the friendly embrace.

"It's right here."

As he walked into the foyer making his way to his wife, he looked back and spoke to me again.

"Be nice to Edward. He's been second guessing himself ever since we left the city limits. I had to give him the keys to the car just now to give him some peace of mind."

I nodded in understanding and turned my attention back to the man still waiting outside.

Edward looked out of place in his dark trousers and white dress shirt, giving me the indication that Jasper had swooped right into the poor man's office and taken him directly to the car. His decision to be here was clearly spontaneous and upon making that conclusion, I felt a surge of excitement.

I continued to watch him as he circled the car, looking toward the ground and tugging his hair. He was clearly nervous, and with his finely dressed physique and handsome face, he was one beautiful looking mess. As he paced, Edward began moving from the passenger side to the driver's side. I didn't like that at all and found myself pushing through the screen door in a countering movement.

I walked to the edge of the porch in a flash, finally drawing his attention when the screen door slammed shut behind me. Edward paused and as we made eye contact, I was determined to make him feel at home – no matter how long he decided to stay.

"Hi, Edward." I smiled broadly, wanting him to understand I was in a great mood. Given our brief history, I wondered if my happiness would seem foreign to him. "It's great to see you. What a nice surprise."

"Hello, Bella." With those two words, I watched his posture relax considerably. He took a step away from the car and towards the cabin, and I felt my own nerves settle down. We continued closing the distance to one another until we met on the porch steps. With my slightly elevated placement two steps above Edward, our difference in heights evened out and I was able to look directly into his eyes. They communicated his lingering nervousness, but his crooked grin told me he was doing his best to push it aside.

"How are you doing?" he asked casually.

It was no longer an easy question for me to answer, so I decided to offer a response based on my feelings at that moment.

"I'm good. How about you?"

"Alright." He nodded. We both felt the conversation drawing to a pause and even though it was out normally out of my comfort zone to lead discussion, my motivation to keep Edward from getting back into Jasper's car was impossible to override. I wanted Edward to feel included and I wanted him to stay, but I didn't want to be overly aggressive either.

"I'm glad Jasper was able to have some company on the drive up here. It can get long sometimes."

"I didn't know about this area at all. It was a nice drive. It seems like a great place."

I sensed my opportunity and seized it. "It really is. Would you like a tour before dinner?"

His eyebrows raised in slight surprise. "Dinner?"

"It's not a short drive up here. You have to be feeling a little hungry, right?"

Edward hesitated in answering but I caught a glimpse of a mischievous glint in his eye before he shifted his gaze to the porch railing. He reached toward it, resting his hand there and the near contact sent tingles down my spine. I decided to push a little further.

"You aren't in a rush to get back to Seattle are you? I don't want to keep you from anything."

He shook his head and fixed his gaze on me once more. "There's no rush, but are you sure? I don't want to impose on your time with your friends."

"Well…aren't you my friend?"

He smiled in response and before he could say another word or rethink the situation once again, I took charge.

"C'mon. Let me show you around."

As I descended the short stairway, passing Edward in the process, I was fighting the impulse to take his hand in mine and with some regret placed my hands in the pockets of my shorts. He fell into step beside me as I turned at the corner of the house and led him toward the large expanse of mowed grass that provided a large backyard.

"Jasper told me this was your father's cabin?"

"Yes. He spent years creating all this. Every spare chance he had."

Edward paused to turn and admire the two story wooden house with the wrap around porch.

"This yard is huge. You could build another house or two on it."

"Did you get a chance to meet Harry and Billy…at the service?"

He nodded.

"Well, Harry, Billy and my dad…they all loved to fish together and this was one of their favorite areas to go. One time the three of them showed up here and this property was for sale. They decided to go in on the deal together and then share the space."

I pointed to my left and at a house sitting nearby, almost hidden by a cluster of pine trees. "That cabin belongs to Harry and his family." And then I pointed to the right, toward another single story red house. "And that cabin belongs to Billy and Jake. The yard is considered community property. Between the three families someone is up here regularly, so whoever gets here first gets to take the riding lawn mower for a spin."

"Was it your turn today?"

I shook my head. "Someone beat me to it this time. I'm guessing it was Jacob. I haven't noticed any activity at Harry's place."

We resumed walking across the yard, toward an area of light colored gravel surrounded by large pale boulders. As we reached the space's boundary, I was able to point out its purpose.

"This is the fire pit. During the summer, we pretty much spend all our evenings out here telling stories, eating s'mores, drinking beer. The usual campfire stuff."

Edward, like anyone else seeing the fire pit for the first time was quickly entranced by it's placement at the edge of a fast moving river. The waterway was divided by large boulders, which served to churn and displace the tributary's natural course, resulting in a neverending display of snowy white water as it raced passed the three homes that sat nearby. We fell into a comfortable silence as I allowed Edward to take in the sight of the river.

While we stood there, two kayakers raced by. As he watched them disappear downstream, Edward turned and looked at me.

"Do you ever do that?"

"Sometimes. Do you?"

He shook his head. "Never."

I sensed yet another opportunity to be seized.

"Well, I'm sure at some point this weekend we'll take a few rafts and float the river. It works out perfectly because one or two of us drives the rest of the group a few miles upstream where there are a couple of good launching sites. We set off down the river, end up back here at the house and jump out. You're more than welcome to join us."

Edward's forehead wrinkled in concern. "Where do you get out? It seems pretty fast here."

"Ah, yes. Well, let's move on with the tour and I'll show you." I turned to the right and led Edward through the grass and alongside the river as it rushed past us on its course.

As we approached the Blacks' cabin, the yard began to slope downward towards the water. Several feet below, out of sight of the house and at the river's edge was a small, white sandy beach. Across from the beach about a third of the way into the river rested an ancient boulder and to the right of it there was a natural rock pathway that emerged just high enough above the streaming water to provide a natural dam and a swimming hole.

Edward smiled in delight. "It's like your own private beach. No wonder your father and his friends bought this land. It's great!"

I smiled back, proud and happy that Edward understood the fondness I felt about the place. "They definitely knew a good thing when they saw it."

His face momentarily softened and I could see something was brewing in his head. I thought about what I had just said and knew in that moment I had found someone very good in Edward Cullen.

I turned and nodded my head in the direction of the hills where a dozen well-appointed homes sat overlooking the river.

"When I was a little girl, there was nothing up here but these three cabins. But eventually people found out about the area and now they're moving in. Every summer there's another new house or two being built. It's starting to look more and more like a neighborhood back there. But I'll always have this spot. I'll never give it up and I'm sure the Clearwaters and the Blacks feel the same way."

"I can't imagine how many great memories you must have of this place. I'm glad you were close with your dad."

I took in a mild breath of air at Edward's assumption but decided I did not want to derail an otherwise pleasant afternoon. "I have some great memories. And I hope to make many more here."

Edward's green eyes locked on mine and I felt the mood shift between us. It occurred to me then that spending time with him somehow made it easy for me to forget all the pain, both physical and emotional, that I had been experiencing for weeks. Suddenly, I was feeling vulnerable as I thought about my rocky relationship with my father. There would always be regrets when it came to Charlie and I was determined not to experience any in my blossoming friendship with Edward. Before I could stop myself, I heard the words escape my lips.

"I hope you'll stay for the weekend."

* * *

><p>Throughout the al fresco dinner on the back porch of the cabin, everyone chatted in between bites while I continually moved my fork clockwise around my plate. It was a habitual action, one I had only noticed in the past few days. Oddly enough the motion reminded me of when I had counted each and every minute as I kept vigil at the hospital, waiting to hear any news about my father.<p>

Trying to provide a distraction from the memory, I cheered myself on internally, rationalizing that I should be able to enjoy the meal with everyone else. But my stomach just refused to play along. The mere thought of eating caused my insides to burn with intense fire. In the distance, I could hear the river churning and I felt my stomach moving along in a similar motion.

I nibbled here and there, mostly not to offend Alice after all her hard work, but finally I sat back realizing I had done the best I could.

"Is something wrong, Bella?" Edward asked the question quietly so as not to draw the attention of the others sitting nearby.

"I wish I could just eat this and not have it be a big deal." I felt the rambling begin. "It's not that I don't want to eat. I do. I just…can't. I _can't_ eat all of this." I pointed to my plate full of gingered chicken with mango, fresh green beans and jasmine rice.

"Why not?" Initially, I hesitated in answering his question but determined I had already opened the door to Edward's inquiry. There seemed little point in trying to hold back the information. Why not share my circumstances with him?

"I have an ulcer. It developed the week my father died. It hurts all the time and when I try to eat, I get sick."

A slight frown appeared on his handsome face. "You are thinner. I was wondering about that."

I smirked in annoyance at my plate, very careful to make sure Edward understood I was irritated with myself and not with him. He was quiet for a few moments, studying my plate before he leaned forward, closing the gap between us. He grinned and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I'll tell you what. I know just what to do. I've learned a few things from my parents over the years. Why don't you wait here? I'll bring you something I guarantee you can eat."

"Yeah? You sure you're up for that challenge?" I smiled at his kindness and he returned the expression a hundred fold, winking as he did so.

"Oh yeah. I'm up for it." His long fingers drummed on the table in anticipation as he waited for my answer and I felt my eyes travel upward to study his forearm. I wasn't sure if I would be able to eat anything, but I was more than willing to try for him and felt thankful he wanted to help me.

"Ok. Thank you."

Somehow his dazzling smile grew even bigger and before I could blink, he rose and swept up his plate and mine from the table.

"I'll be right back." I couldn't take my eyes of him and was sorry when Edward disappeared into the cabin.

Rosalie and Alice each eyed their husbands, encouraging them to follow Edward's lead.

Jasper was smart enough to pick up the hint. "C'mon, Emmett. Let's give the ladies a night off from the dishes."

Emmett looked surprised by the suggestion, but opted not to dispute it. As soon as the men had gone back inside, Alice and Rosalie turned their full attention on me.

"Enjoying your time off, Bella?" Alice kicked off the teasing session, sipping from her wine glass.

"I can't believe you had Jasper track him down. I wanted to die when I saw him here."

"Really?" Rosalie was skeptical. "You seem pretty relaxed now."

Alice snickered.

I felt my cheeks begin to warm but I blamed the summer evening air.

"Jasper may have mentioned Edward was feeling nervous about it. I didn't want him to feel unwelcome," I rationalized.

Rosalie nodded and locked eyes with Alice. "You know, that was pretty ballsy of Edward. Jasper invites him to spend the weekend with a bunch of people he barely knows and he just drops everything and does it? Actually, it sounds a little desperate if you ask me."

My urge to defend Edward's action was unavoidable. "You know he hasn't made up his mind to stay. He hasn't even taken his bag out of Jasper's car. He might still leave after dinner."

Rosalie and Alice fixed me with identical glares - expressions that communicated their complete disbelief in the notion of Edward's early departure. The intent of their stare down was shot down by their comic appearance and I found myself giggling at them both. Rosalie and Alice quickly joined me. The three of us were laughing and lost in the joy of the moment when I sensed Edward's return. He reached over my shoulder and set a plate down in front of me.

I smelled the peanut butter in the sandwich before I saw it.

I held my breath immediately.

As Edward retook his seat next to me, he was grinning from ear to ear, proud of his offering. One look at my face wiped his happiness away.

"What is it?"

I knew I couldn't dare speak too much while the sandwich was still sitting under my nose. I had to make my point quickly while exhaling.

"I'm allergic to peanuts, Edward. Do you mind taking this away? Please."

Edward's eyes grew big and he swept the sandwich away with great haste. He disappeared with the plate so fast, I barely registered the action. He stopped just before going back inside and quickly turned to face me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I wish I'd known."

"It's alright. I should have said something about it before now."

Edward took in a deep sigh of realization as it occurred to him that I was referring to the one and only time I had ridden in his car, the day of Charlie's funeral.

"Damn it. I can't believe I did that."

I shook my head emphatically, worried he'd feel too guilty about something out of his own control. "It was my fault. I should have said something. Please don't blame yourself. I'm pretty used to dealing with it. It's ok. I promise."

Edward looked unsure of himself and I felt my agitation grow as the bad peanut butter karma seemed to be conspiring against us at every turn.

"No harm's been done…then or now." I glanced at the sandwich. "I'm sure it's great. Really. You should save it for later."

"Yeah?" Edward's voice was thick with doubt.

"Absolutely, Edward." Rosalie surprised me by jumping into the conversation. "You should have it. Of course…you won't be able to kiss Bella good night." She snapped her fingers in disappointment as I swiveled my head to glare at her.

Without another word and with a terse look on his face, Edward walked back into the house with the plate in his hand.

Alice's shoulders were shaking as she attempted to contain her laughter. Her giggling continued as she spoke. "I can't believe you said that to him, Rose."

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders and winked at me before smiling at Alice. The two continued their back and forth banter, but I was too worried about Edward to chastise them. Instead, I glanced into the window.

I watched him carefully as he slowly walked toward the kitchen island. Edward cautiously set the plate on the countertop, placed his hands on either side of the sandwich and simply stared down at it. He stared for the longest time, with a grave look on his face. I was more than curious to see what he would do next, but I was quickly distracted by the sound of three heavy, familiar footsteps as they ascended the stairs of the deck.

I turned toward the approaching man and felt sheer joy course through me.

"Jake!" I jumped up to hug my old friend.

"I heard a rumor you were here." Jake swung me around dramatically as his bear hug tightened around my waist.

"Yeah. Alice talked me into the trip."

"Great. You and me on a bike ride tomorrow morning then?" He asked the question as he set me gently back onto my feet.

"Absolutely." I nodded enthusiastically. "It's tradition."

"Alright. I'll be over after breakfast. Hey, do you have any batteries? It'll save me a trip into town."

"I'm sure there are some in the pantry. Help yourself."

"Thanks." As Jake thundered into the cabin, I noticed Edward watching the two of us. I cleared my throat and pulled the edge of my tee shirt down in a nervous gesture before sitting back down to the table.

A minute later, Jake burst back through the door with batteries in one hand and half a sandwich in the other. The first half of the sandwich had already disappeared.

"See you in the morning, Bella." Jake waved farewell as he mumbled around a mouthful of bread and peanut butter. I continued to watch his retreating form in confounded fascination as Edward reappeared on the deck with a bottle of beer in his hand.

As Edward returned to his seat next to me, he raised the bottle to his lips. If I hadn't been so sensitive to his every movement, I would have likely missed his surprising utterance.

"I guess it's Jake who won't be kissing Bella tonight."

* * *

><p>I knew I was asleep and I knew I was having a bad dream, but I could not pull myself out of it. I was frightened even though I couldn't pinpoint what was distressing about the moment. I could not focus on details, only darkness and the sensation of falling.<p>

I knew I was crying out. Even in my slumber I could hear my voice in the waking world and still I lingered in my confusing nightmare. I finally yelled, praying it would jar me out of the sleeping state that was gripping me, holding me under.

It worked. One moment, I was struggling in the darkness and the next I was sitting upright in the bed, slightly confused but profoundly grateful to be released from the trap. The sheets were resting against my waist, my fingers knotted tightly around them. Frustrated with the nightmare, with the fact that my life was spinning out of control worse than usual, I bowed my head and took a deep breath. I knew getting back to sleep would prove impossible and began to wonder how I would spend the rest of the night in my unfamiliar surroundings.

As my eyes shifted into focus, something nearby, something brilliantly white in the dark room caught my attention. I knew instantly it was his dress shirt. I turned my head slightly and my eyes met his. I found his unexpected appearance oddly calming. We barely knew one another but his presence dredged up a feeling of peace from deep within my tumultuous being. Whoever this man truly was, whatever our relationship would be, the immediate effect he had over me was unique. It was only uncomfortable because the serenity was so out of place in my life.

Edward was sitting lightly on the very edge of the mattress, practically hovering over it. He must have heard me calling out and it looked as though he had carefully placed his body there while he contemplated how to wake me. The concern in his eyes was evident. His brows furrowed slightly and, after a few long moments, he blinked.

He blinked and, in that split second, his gaze shifted away from my face and traveled downward.

It was then I realized Edward had never seen me in bed.

He didn't know that I always slept in the nude.

I watched him as he watched me. When his green eyes shifted back to mine, the mix of guilt and lust was unmistakable.

I had imagined moments like this before. I had always assumed I would cover up quickly and look away. But in that moment, I couldn't.

I was emboldened.

I simply reclined, leaving the sheets in a twisted mess along my abdomen. There was no taking back the impulsive action, no time to worry about whether my stomach wasn't toned enough for his tastes or if my womanly curves were appealing to him in the slightest. My senses had been heightened by his company the entire day, and in that moment of opportunity it became obvious that my body did not want to waste one second. I was acting instinctively, not logically, and I was exhilarated.

I waited to see how Edward would respond. And as I waited, I imagined his tongue exploring the exposed skin of my belly directly above the bed sheet.

When he stirred slightly, I expected him to rise from the bed and leave the room, closing the door behind him. I knew there was nothing special about me and would not have blamed him for doing just that. At best, my past relationships had been mediocre. I had never felt an overwhelming desire for any of my former lovers. Sex had mostly been an obligation or a distraction. I had long ago accepted the idea that something was fundamentally wrong with my libido and, even though I had tried to work around the obstacle, the men who had tried to love me had naturally lost interest. Suddenly, the thought of Edward being as disappointed in me as my other lovers had been was more terrifying than the nightmare I had just willed myself out of.

As I watched Edward, awaiting his next move, I finally understood I wanted him desperately. I had never desired any man the way I craved him and I was gripped with nervous energy. He was gorgeous and successful and while I was sure we had both enjoyed one another's company that night, there was no reason for him to stay. I was convinced he would walk away from me.

Instead, he repositioned himself, moving up the mattress. Inexplicably, he was closer.

My newfound bravery evaporated under the heat of Edward's approaching body. I lost the strength to maintain eye contact, but was unable to pull my gaze from him completely. His shirt sleeve was rolled up to his elbow and the lean but muscular forearm captured my attention. I had spent the evening studying that part of his body, fascinated by the strength it demonstrated. I had longed to reach out and grasp him there but somehow had kept my hands away.

I hadn't dared to touch him until that moment when I slid my hand slowly across the sheets and encircled his wrist with my hand. He inhaled slightly at the contact and an instant later I felt his fingers glide along the inside of my upper arm, dangerously close to my breast.

Edward's soft caress, so gentle, so light, soothed me. I felt my eyes close in relaxation as a light sigh escaped my lips. My hand inched upward along his arm as though it were a reflex, not a conscious choice. My grip on him tightened slightly and his words tumbled into the air.

"You're frightened."

I nodded, not knowing if he understood the weight of his statement. I was frightened of everything. My days consisted of shuffling one fear aside to deal with another. And in that moment, I was mostly frightened of him leaving my side.

I pulled on his arm, silently begging him.

"I'll stay." Edward's whisper pierced my heart and relief spread through my entire body like an exquisite drug.

I let go of his arm and opened my eyes. My heart was pounding but with no hint of hesitation I sat up once more, closing the distance between us. His breath tickled my cheek as I reached for the top button on his shirt and undid it with a grace I never knew I possessed.

When he made no effort to halt my progress, I moved down to the next button…and the next…and then the next. In mere seconds, his white shirt was open and I pushed it back over his shoulders, away from his body. With a minimum of assistance from him, I soon found the shirt between my fingertips. I shivered as I held the newly acquired prize and even found myself reluctant to part with the fine material I had admired all evening long. When I caught my first real glimpse of what had been hidden by it, however, the shirt became insignificant.

I held my hand over the edge of the bed, releasing the garment from my grip, but watched with some interest as it fell to the dark floor and landed there.

Our chests were close but not touching. I longed for the contact but, once again, my bravery was fleeting.

We were silent and still for several agonizing moments. I began to doubt myself in those few seconds, already believing I had taken it all a step too far. I felt my confidence wither. Then he made a sudden movement and grasped the curves of my waist with his hands. I exhaled at the contact but relaxed under his touch. It was the only confirmation he needed.

Edward leaned forward, pressed his chest to mine and covered my mouth with his warm lips. My hands automatically moved to the sides of his face, tracing his strong jaw line and I allowed my caress to linger as I enjoyed the movement of his kiss with my fingertips. I didn't want the moment to end and moved my hands upward, seeking out his hair. I gently pulled on his head, ensuring that this first kiss would not be a slight, chaste one. I felt the tip of his tongue lightly explore my lower lip in response and I quickly opened my mouth to him. The pressure of Edward's touch, the wetness of his mouth, the slight taste of mint, the slow movement of his tongue along with mine overwhelmed me. I moaned, unashamed of the passion fanning throughout my body.

His hold on me tightened and I felt one of his hands drift around my hip to the small of my back. His fingers ghosted up my spine and then down again. He pulled away momentarily to speak.

"Your skin is beautiful. Smooth…soft."

With those few words, I heard a truth in his tone. I felt his desire nourishing my heart but before I could fully comprehend the true meaning behind his words, we were kissing once more. The languid, timid pace of our first contact fell away to a frenzied speed, the sound of our breathing seemingly as loud as thunder in the room. I felt the weight of his body pushing more urgently against mine, encouraging me to recline once more. I gladly allowed him to guide me back onto the mattress.

I pulled him as close to me as I could, enchanted by the friction as our bodies connected. I loved the way I felt in his arms and the pressure of his upper body against mine was nothing less than glorious. Every movement against my chest brought me pleasure and I felt the tips of my breasts constrict in response. I had never felt so feminine.

He pressed his hips into mine and I pushed back against him, reveling in the hardness I felt underneath the material of his trousers. I pulled my left leg back and out from underneath the sheet and carefully placed my foot behind his knee as we continued to press and grind our bodies against one another. My right leg slid lazily down the side of the bed and the tips of my toes grazed his discarded shirt. I delighted in the cool touch of the material as he groaned against my swollen and tender mouth.

I felt his hands moving up along the sides of my body, and as they did so I felt his kisses ease. By the time his fingers caressed my cheekbones, he was offering nothing more than feather light contact to my lips. He lifted his body up slightly and I slowly opened my eyes. He looked deeply into my eyes as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Bella. This isn't why I came in here."

I took in a breath and raised my hand to rest my palm against his cheek, copying his movement. Edward tilted his head and leaned into me, offering instant reassurance.

"What happened in your dream?"

"I don't know, really. I was falling into darkness."

"I heard you from my room. I didn't know what was wrong but I wanted to help you."

I knew there was only one way he could help me in that moment.

"Will you stay with me?"

He nodded. "Of course. I'll go change and I'll be right back."

Before he could make one movement, I sat up and pulled myself to him. Even the thought of thirty seconds without him was too much. Logically, I understood what he was doing. I knew Edward wasn't there to take advantage of the moment but I already knew I didn't want to be logical. For once in my life, I was pushing my fears aside. I was experiencing the passion I had only read about in books and had never believed in. Edward's words, his touch, his closeness had awakened something in me. I could feel a pleasurable and exciting metamorphosis taking place and I was eager to discover how he would change me.

"Bella…"

His voice was questioning, unsure. I laughed softly, trying to lighten the mood between us.

"I think we're past the point of modesty. Besides, this is how I always sleep."

He was quiet for several moments, stroking my back as he made his decision.

I turned my head to whisper in his ear. "I trust you, Edward." I pulled him closer to me as I spoke the words and felt my chest expand with happiness. I had spent so much time holding people at arm's length. In that moment, I didn't understand why Edward was the exception to my heavily enforced rule, but I knew with absolute certainty that he made me feel secure and strong. The relief my new conviction brought me was astounding.

In response, Edward turned toward me and pressed his forehead to mine. I had never been comfortable watching others as they focused their attention on me. As a natural habit, my eyes always drifted away, refusing to maintain contact with everyone. I was frightened of seeing displeasure, disappointment or, worst of all, pity reflected back at me. But something had changed dramatically. I found him hypnotic as I knew I would find nothing but adoration in Edward's expression. He studied my face carefully, as though he were looking for the slightest sign of hesitation or fear. I made sure he saw nothing of the kind.

When he released from my embrace and stood up from the bed, I was uncertain of his next move. My leg was still dangling over the side of the mattress, my foot resting on his shirt. I contemplated bearing my weight down so he couldn't take it back but he made no such attempt.

Edward strolled to the other side of the queen sized bed, turned his back to me and began removing his pants. As he did so, I repositioned myself fully onto the bed, resting on my side with my hands folded beneath my head. I wanted to see him. I watched his moonlit shoulders until he pushed the trousers below his waist. Once they were free from his toned body, he stepped over to the loveseat under the window and gently set them down. He turned to face the wall, his body in profile to me. I had mere seconds to admire how his boxer briefs clung to him in all the right ways before his fingers slipped into the waistband, pulling them down his long legs. He stepped out of them without an ounce of awkwardness.

I was not an innocent; I had seen men naked before, but none as striking as Edward. I realized then that even if we only had one night together, I would treasure it always. I selfishly wondered what time it was, suddenly fearing the sunrise as though I were a vampire.

He pulled back the covers, climbed into the bed and situated himself in the center, resting on his back. As he did so, my eyes studied his muscular chest, his sculpted stomach, its distinctive vee and beyond. My body was eager to connect with his once more. As if he read my mind, he raised the arm closest to me above his head and patted his chest with the other.

"Let me hold you, Bella."

I was drawn to him like a magnet and felt my curves line up perfectly with his. Our legs entwined and, as I rested my head on his chest, he brought his arm back down along my back, his hand resting on my hip. I began moving my fingers through the light dusting of his chest hair as I spoke quietly in the dark.

"Remind me to send Alice a nice bouquet of flowers."

Edward laughed quietly. "Why?"

"I wouldn't be here this weekend without her strolling into my office yesterday, insisting I take some time off and get away."

"Really? You hadn't planned on being here?"

I shook my head and he brought his other hand up to cover mine. Our fingers curled around one another, lightly but playfully.

"I didn't know I would be here either. I ran into Jasper this morning when I left the office to get a quick bite to eat. He asked what I was doing this weekend and I said nothing. He started talking about heading up to the mountains for a few days. He mentioned you would be coming along too and then he just asked me, spur of the moment, if I wanted to come along. As soon as your name was mentioned, I needed to be here."

Edward paused and I raised my head, resting my chin on his chest, to look into his eyes. I was surprised by his admission.

"I don't understand."

His gaze locked onto mine and, once again, I held the contact.

"Bella, I care for you. I know we don't really know each other and I can't explain why this all feels so…"

"Right." I finished Edward's thought for him.

"Exactly." To my surprise, he was the one to look away as he finished his sentence. "I felt it from the moment you first spoke to me."

"I care for you too, Edward. I'm so happy you're here."

We turned to each other once again, our mouths joining, our arms tightening around one another. We kissed slowly but with purpose, communicating the gravity of the moment with our bodies rather than our words.

For the first time in my life, I felt truly comfortable in my own skin. The feeling was so foreign, I wondered why I didn't resist him more, why I didn't question how it was all certainly too good to be true. I marveled at how content I was to surrender to him when I had spent a lifetime battling every personal interaction I had engaged in. As the kiss drew to its conclusion, Edward encouraged me to sleep and I rested my head back onto his chest.

While he continually ran his fingers along my back, my eyelids drifted shut and I fell into the most peaceful sleep of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES:<strong>

**I have several things to say this morning, so please forgive the long note…**

**I want to offer special thanks to my Betas, GothicTemptress and Ishouldntbehere, and my pre-reader, Morgan, for their hard work and dedication to this story despite real life hurdles and my crazy deadline assignment for this week's update. I am fortunate to have their assistance on this project.**

**I also wish to thank Sebastien Robichaud, who recommended my story in the last update of **_**The Ice Queen and Mister McCarty**_**. I was quite surprised by it and have been blessed to receive many lovely reviews and PM's from those who wandered over. **

**Thank you also to the person who nominated **_**Restless**_** for a Shimmer Award in the category of Newbie Award (Best New Story). I received the PM yesterday morning and was stunned. Please visit the blog and vote for your favorite stories. There are plenty of great ones out there! **

**h t t p : /shimmerawards . blogspot . com**

**As far as my next update goes…well…it's going to be a few weeks. My plan is to update on Saturday, August 6th. Beginning today, I have a few real life commitments to deal with. I'm sorry it will be such a long wait, but an out of state trip, a little outpatient surgery, my high school reunion and a very important fundraiser for the American Cancer Society all have to take priority for the time being. **

**If you're looking for something else to read in the meantime, I humbly suggest you check out some of the stories written by my husband, Morgan Locklear. He has written both AU/Vampire/Supernatural and AH/Edward and Bella/Humor. Without his decision to begin writing (and drafting me to be his beta in the process), I wouldn't be typing this note to you now.**


	4. Chapter 4: Saturday

**Disclaimer: **

**Stephenie Meyer created Twilight and its characters. **

**I'm just trying to purge a plot bunny.**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday…<strong>

I woke up once before dawn, rolling on to my side to stretch my back and Edward turned with me as though we had done so countless times before. His lips brushed my neck, tickling me and I hummed in satisfaction. I felt his smile form against my skin before we fell back into a contented sleep.

* * *

><p>I could sense the morning sunlight before I opened my eyes.<p>

I listened to the distant sound of the river flowing and birdsong peppering the fresh breeze, feeling nothing but true happiness.

I moved my head minutely and immediately felt Edward's arm tighten around my belly in response.

Part of me wanted to open my eyes and glance at the clock. During the summer, when the days were at their longest, it was difficult to determine how early I had woken up or how late I had slept in. Part of me wanted to know exactly how long I had been in bed with Edward, but another part of me was terrified of seeing the three numbers I knew would ruin the first good mood I had felt in weeks.

So when I opened my eyes, I looked everywhere but at the clock. I carefully studied the bedroom walls, noting their lack of décor. I had chosen to sleep in the newer addition above the garage and hadn't realized until that moment that Charlie had done nothing to the new room except to place the essential furnishings inside it. The space was functional but sterile. It lacked personality. With the exception of two warm and naked people in the bed, the room was absent of life.

I glanced to the floor where Edward's dress shirt was lying rumpled and outside of my reach. Then I studied his long, slender fingers as they began to reach out, seeking my own. Our fingers interlaced and I heard him sigh deeply as he woke up.

"Good morning." His voice was thick, but his mood was happy and the combination was nearly my undoing. It took everything in me not to immediately roll back over and cover his body with mine.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Edward leaned his head into my shoulder and nodded before kissing it. His touch was so gentle, a perfect expression of his true self. I felt protected and cared for in his arms and began pondering how we could find a way to remain in the blissful bubble for the rest of the weekend.

I wasn't about to allow myself to wonder what would happen come Monday, but that didn't stop me from pushing my body against Edward's in nervous anticipation of the impending good-bye.

He responded by tightening his hold on me, reassuring me he wasn't about to let go. As his mouth began to move more urgently along my neck, I slid my arm back to grasp him by the hip. I felt his arousal press against me once again, this time without the barrier of his clothing, and eagerly set aside all reason and logic and common sense to lose myself in the most basic of instincts.

I whispered, "Yes," into the heavy air around us, offering myself freely to the moment, to him. I was filled with exhilaration when Edward's hand slid up from my stomach, glided along the curve of my waist and settled firmly on top of my breast. His mouth pressed more tightly into my neck, pulling gently but insistently as his hand mimicked a similar movement, sending me into a state of pure ecstasy.

I was lost in the pleasure of his sensual touch when he suddenly froze.

I felt sadness as his lips quickly pulled away from my neck but set the emotion aside when he turned his head toward the bedroom door.

"What's wrong?" I had barely finished asking the question when I heard approaching footsteps in the hallway.

Edward moved off the bed swiftly, grabbing his boxer briefs. He pulled them on before he opened the bedroom door and stepped into the hallway, quickly shutting the door behind him.

With Edward waiting just outside the room, I felt a peculiar sense of déjà vu as I listened intently.

"Uh…hey…you're running late." I heard Emmett's voice greet Edward. It wasn't too difficult to imagine the awkwardness he was feeling at encountering a half naked man in the hall.

"Sorry. I overslept. I was about to jump in the shower. Can you give me a few more minutes?"

"Sure. No problem." Jasper answered, his voice echoing from within the stairwell. "Meet us in the kitchen. Take your time."

"I'll be there soon."

Edward waited in the hallway until after Emmett and Jasper had retreated.

When he returned to the room, I sat up in the bed, covering myself with the bed sheet. The bubble was burst so I finally allowed myself to check the time.

It was just after nine in the morning.

"You have plans with the guys?" I smiled as I ran my hand through my hair in an effort to tame it.

"Nothing big. They just wanted to show me something in town."

I chuckled. "Let me guess. The big grizzly bear at the Trading Post? Emmett's always been fascinated by that thing."

Edward shrugged and looked down, his eyes settling on my knee as it rested underneath the sheet. He reached out tentatively to caress it.

"I'm sorry."

I was confused by his apology and needed clarification.

"For what?"

He shook his head as he thought over his answer. "For moving things so fast. For nearly letting them find us together."

"Are you ashamed?" I asked the question pointedly, but could hear a mild quivering in my voice.

Edward's head jerked up immediately. His green eyes were bright with excitement but whether it was a passionate remnant from our night together or a remaining spark of embarrassment from his encounter with our friends, I wasn't sure.

"No. I'm not." Edward's face was full of determination and concern. There was no hint of anger in either his tone or his expression. I believed him immediately.

I nodded my acceptance and then sighed deeply, fully resigned to the fact that our moment of bliss was firmly a thing of the past. "It's ok. I need to meet Jake soon anyhow. He'll be here for breakfast as soon as he smells it cooking."

"Jake?" The surprise in Edward's voice was evident.

"We never make any plans up here except one. He and I always go for a ride on our bikes. We've done it ever since our dads would let us go off on our own." A flash of something…disappointment…hurt…nervousness passed through Edward's face and I found myself grimacing slightly at my announcement. Jake and I were childhood playmates, and although he had also given me my first kiss during one of those traditional treks, we had long since eased into a comfortable friendship. Edward had nothing to fear from my relationship with Jake.

"Oh." It was all he said and I could feel that he was waiting for something as he raked the fingers of his free hand ritualistically through his hair. I think he was waiting for me to invite him along but it wasn't my decision alone to make. I felt guilty but decisive and kept silent for a few moments before moving the conversation along.

"You better get to your shower. I'll meet you downstairs."

Edward slowly pulled his hand back from my knee and nodded.

I immediately missed his touch.

* * *

><p>Edward and I spent our breakfast not saying much to one another, opting instead to exchange quiet but meaningful glances across the kitchen table.<p>

We hadn't had an opportunity to establish rules for how to handle our newfound affection among our friends, but it seemed that we had agreed to keep the news of a budding romance quiet for the time being.

He smiled brilliantly when I not only prepared myself a plate full of food, but ate most of it as well. The raging internal fire that had tormented me for weeks was strangely missing that morning. It was a victory we both relished.

As predicted, Jake strode through the screen door just a few minutes after Alice turned on the stove. He cheerfully but purposefully powered through his morning meal and then chatted with the group as I finished mine. As soon as I rose to carry my dish to the sink, he was ready to go.

"I'll meet you in the garage, Bella."

"Sure thing. I'm right behind you."

I felt Edward's full attention focused on me as I bounded toward the front door. I grabbed my shoes from the entry way and pulled them on, all the while feeling Edward's eyes trained on me. I suppose I should have felt awkward about the amount of time he spent watching me, but I didn't. I felt cared for. More importantly, I felt full of life.

I chanced looking up as I pulled the laces tight on my shoes and our eyes met. It was difficult to gauge his feelings in that moment. His face was neutral but I smiled at him as I spoke.

"Jake and I won't be gone long and then we can figure out what we want to do with the rest of the day."

"No problem, Bella," Emmett chimed in as he finished up his own impressively sized breakfast. "We're going to run into town for a little bit."

"Do you need anything?" Edward responded back casually.

I shook my head. "No, thank you. Have fun."

"See you soon," Jasper raised his coffee cup in a farewell salute.

I repeated Jasper's words, all the while grinning at Edward. I wanted him to feel relaxed, to understand how much I wanted him there. I waved good-bye before stepping outside and into the warm sunshine.

It had felt so good to wake up in Edward's arms that morning. I felt such relief when I realized our attraction hadn't evaporated after leaving one another's embrace. It was so refreshing to be able to eat without forcing myself to. The day was already heating up and full of promise and so it was with some surprise that my carefree, determined walk came to a sudden halt when I reached the garage. One glance at the two dirt bikes waiting for us set my nerve endings immediately on edge. I had never once been scared riding bikes with Jake, but I knew something in me had changed dramatically since the last time I had joined him for a ride.

"We're all set." Jake spoke as I paused at the garage door.

I was so thrown by my unexpected reaction that I didn't answer him. I was too distracted by millions of butterflies assaulting my stomach.

When he looked up he tilted his head, scrunching his forehead with worry lines.

"Bella?"

"I don't think I can do this."

"What are you talking about? Are you okay?"

"It's hard to explain, but I'm just feeling very anxious. I don't think it's a good idea for me to ride on my own. I don't think I have the right focus."

"You don't want to go?" Jake was more worried than hurt or disappointed.

I had never turned down an opportunity to ride with him and stubbornly and impulsively decided I wasn't about to this time. We just needed to alter the situation.

"I'll ride with you. Is that all right?"

"Are you sure? You haven't done that since the time you fell off the back."

I laughed briefly. "We were ten and I don't think either one of us will let that happen today. At least, it better not. I still can't believe you kept on going."

Jake rolled his eyes as I teased him over the ancient memory. "Bella, you wouldn't hold on to me. I didn't even know you were gone."

"I thought you had cooties. And don't remind me. I was halfway back before you caught back up to me."

After a few moments chuckling about the incident, an inquisitive look appeared on Jake's face and he ceased laughing. "Did you ever tell Charlie about it?"

"Are you kidding? Do you think he'd ever let me go back out there with you if I did?"

A new and unsettling thought occurred to Jake. "How badly were you hurt?"

"Not seriously. My ass and legs were pretty bruised and I had a few scrapes. I was sore for a few days and then it was fine."

"Your dad never noticed?"

I shrugged my shoulders and felt another wave of anxiety creeping in. Charlie hadn't noticed because it wasn't all that unusual for us not to spend more than a few minutes in one another's company during any given day. Charlie had never found out because I said nothing and had taken great care to sit still whenever he had been around in the days following the accident. And despite his law enforcement background, he rarely questioned me.

Everyone always assumed that as the daughter of the Forks police chief I would be subject to never ending interrogation, but the harsh reality was he seldom took the time to notice what was occurring in my life. As a child, I was relieved by this. As a teen, I simply assumed that he was too worn out from his job to remain in "cop mode" when he was home. As a young adult, I began to wonder if he cared at all and angrily concluded that he didn't. Now that I had lost him forever, I was struggling to understand why he had lived his life distancing himself from his only child.

But I didn't want to think about my complicated relationship with my father in that moment. Not when it was too late to change anything about it. This was my time with Jake and I cherished it.

"I'll be fine. But please let's just stick to the trails today. No daredevil maneuvers. Since Dad died, I just can't get a handle on my nerves. There's no controlling it. Just...don't let anything happen to us."

Jake rested his hand over his heart in a sign of a solemn promise; his worry for me had grown with my admission.

"You have my word."

* * *

><p>Jake had taken us up one of the nearby hills, maintaining a respectful speed the entire way and occasionally patting my hands which were wrapped securely around his solid middle. I spent the entire time allowing my worries to subside. Instead, I focused on the sensation of speeding through the open air, feeling the warmth of the sun on my back and the heat from the machine under my legs.<p>

My mother had always hated the idea of me riding on a bike and Charlie's permission for me to do so during my time away from her had caused more than one loud argument between my parents. The more my father fought against my mother on the issue, the more determined I became to keep on riding with Jake. It was one of the few times when I felt like Charlie had been on my side. Over time, however, it became less about my father and more about sharing something special with Jake.

Thirty minutes later, I released my hold of him as I dismounted from the back of his bike. He had parked in a familiar spot, near a ravine overlooking the river and we strolled near the edge to take our usual seats on two boulders. We both sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Jake started up a conversation.

"So…what's the deal with that Edward guy?"

I swallowed nervously and asked a question back in a lame attempt to stall Jake and to organize my thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

Jake chuckled and shook his head. "He likes you. Do you like him?"

His certainty shocked me. "What makes you think he likes me?"

"He likes you because he saw me hugging you and then made sure to put a little extra peanut butter on that sandwich before he served it to me."

The belly laugh that erupted from me seemed to take Jake by surprise. As I caught my breath, wiping my teary eyes in the process, he pressed further.

"And I see you're ok with that."

"I guess."

"What does he do?"

I paused at Jake's very basic question and felt my brows furrowing as I realized I didn't know the answer. There was no point in claiming otherwise so I told Jake the truth.

"Where is he from?"

My breath caught again and I was at a loss for words. "I guess he lives in Seattle."

Jake's mood shifted along with mine. "He was a pall bearer at your dad's funeral. I figured he must be at least a friend of yours."

"He's really more of a friend of Jasper's. His father is the doctor who treated Charlie at the hospital. I saw him there that day, but we never spoke until the funeral."

"And now he's here?"

I nodded.

"Well, what do you know about him?"

I paused for a third time before speaking quietly, sheepishly. "He drives a Volvo."

Jake looked away for a minute, appearing to study the river below. I watched him carefully and waited patiently to hear what he had to say next.

"That isn't like you, Bella. You've never invited any guys up here."

"Well, technically, I didn't invite him."

Jake turned quickly to look at me, his expression darkening. "What?"

"Alice did. But I asked him to stay."

"Then you do like him."

I nodded and then we fell silent again. As we sat there, I thought back over the events of the night before and I felt a panic beginning to brew.

I didn't know anything about Edward Cullen and yet I had allowed him into my bed. I would have been willing to make love with him that morning and I knew absolutely nothing about him. Jake was right, it was not like me and I felt a new flurry of emotions erupt from within. Before I knew it, I felt hot tears streaming down my face as my pulse began to race.

Jake picked up on my reaction right away.

"Hey, Bella. Don't cry. What's the matter? How far have things gone between you two?"

I raised a trembling hand in frustration to erase the tears from my cheeks. "Far enough."

Jake exhaled and sat back, resting his weight on his elbows while I pulled my knees up to my chin in order to rest my overwhelmed head. We stared at one another, occasionally sharing a smile. After a few moments, he spoke to me, his voice thoughtful and utterly sincere.

"It seems to me that you don't really have to know what somebody does or where they're from if you feel confident about who they are. You may not have seen his office or his house, but I have a feeling that he's shown you his heart. And I think that if there's a guy who's worthy of seeing yours…it's Edward."

Jake's heartfelt words brought a new rush of serenity back to me.

"It's true I don't know him well, but it's also true that I've never felt so drawn to anyone like I do to Edward. I asked him to stay because I didn't want to run away from that. I wanted to see what could happen."

"Then take advantage of the time you have here. But…if it's not going to work out, promise me you'll ask him to leave."

"You have my word."

He snickered. "You know that doesn't work unless you place your hand over heart."

I giggled in relief and followed Jake's instructions. I didn't worry about jinxing myself by messing up the order of the solemn promise ceremony with my lifelong friend.

I already knew in my heart it would never come to that with Edward.

* * *

><p>Jasper's car was noticeably absent when Jake and I returned to the cabin.<p>

I found Alice and Rosalie sitting in deck chairs by the fire pit down near the river, sunning themselves and chatting. I was certain they must have pieced together what had happened between Edward and me the night before and was preparing for a barrage of questions as I strolled across the lawn to meet them. They surprised me, however. Edward's name didn't come up and I was disappointed.

It felt ridiculous but I was missing him, wondering what he was doing in that exact moment. My ears were finely attuned to the sound of traffic as it passed by on the main road. Each and every automobile that went by generated a jolt of anticipation straight to my heart and I wondered how much excitement I could take before the poor thing finally gave out. I thought of how odd it was to be so affected by the mere thought of Edward's return and found it impossible to sit still with my friends. I had too much nervous energy to burn.

"Any ideas on what we want to do today?" I was ready to move forward, to do something, anything but sit around and wait for Edward to reappear. I was going to give Alice a break from activity planning and I hoped she wouldn't fight me over it.

"Alice was telling me about how you've taken rafts down the river. Do you think we could do that?" Rosalie's face was almost eager. She and Emmett had visited the cabin before but only during the winter time. She had yet to experience the summer season getaway.

"Yeah. This is the ideal time. The water level is good and so is the weather. Have you rafted before?"

She shook her head and waited for me to continue.

"The current is fast but there aren't any big rapids or sharp drops. You'll be fine."

"How many rafts should we take?" Alice was planning ahead right along with me.

"Well, Edward mentioned he's never done this either so I'm thinking two."

"I want to be with Emmett." Rose's tone was firm.

"Ok. So you and Emmett and Alice in one. And Jasper, Edward and I in the other. I'll get Jake to drive us up to the launch and then he can meet us at the pit stop."

"Pit stop? How far up river will he be he taking us? This isn't going to take all day is it?"

"No. It's not that far but it's nice to pull over. Get out. Stretch. Figure out if you'd like to switch spots…"

"Drink a little beer…" Alice picked up on my train of thought.

Rosalie smirked. "Why didn't you say so? Now that makes perfect sense."

"Ok. So it's settled. When the guys get back, we'll head out."

With our day's activity chosen, I took a few minutes to wander over to the Black's cabin to recruit Jake and say hello to Billy, whose welcome hug lasted a few moments longer than I was accustomed to. He and Charlie had been friends for many years and I was ashamed of myself for not considering how difficult it must be for him to return to the cabin without him. I encouraged Billy to ride along and keep Jake company until we caught up with them at the pit stop but he declined, insisting that we enjoy our afternoon.

On my way back to Charlie's cabin, I heard three car doors shut, one after the other, and heard Emmett's boisterous and excited voice as he was informed by Rosalie of the upcoming trip on the river. He was giving Rosalie advice on which t-shirt and shorts combination she should wear when Edward rounded the corner of the house and began approaching me from the other side of the lawn.

I paused in mid-step, utterly excited to take in the sight of him once again.

His outfit was simple, knee length shorts and a simple tee shirt that had to have been customized just for his glorious body. He walked toward me with a quiet confidence, a shy smile growing wider with each step he took.

I'm certain that my knees buckled.

"How was town?" I asked him, knowing that I was using the description of the nearby cluster of three businesses and a post office with slight exaggeration.

"Small. Well…except for that grizzly bear. That was impressive."

"Did Emmett take your picture with it?"

"How did you know?"

"Because we've all had to do it. He even made Charlie pose with it one time." I shook my head and grinned as I recalled my father's discomfort at Emmett's request for a photo. In a rare display of patience, he had played along but he hadn't enjoyed one second of it.

"Really?"

I nodded. "He even made a collage of everyone's photos and had me give it to my dad for Christmas. I hung it up in the bedroom Emmett and Rose usually stay in. He's quite proud of it…you'll have to get him to show it to you."

"I'll do that."

"Did you hear we're going to float the river?" I was desperate to make physical contact with him and thought about lightly kicking my foot up against his, but decided against it in the off chance that someone would notice the playful flirting from inside the house.

Edward glanced quickly to the water nearby. "Yes. It sounds like fun."

"I chose the seating order. Care to hear who you'll be rafting with?"

Edward raised his eyebrows and leaned forward slightly in anticipation. "Sure."

"You'll be with Jasper and me."

Edward's eyes lit up and a smirk of satisfaction emerged as his eyes locked with mine.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>A short time later, we arrived at the launch where we prepared the rafts and donned our lifejackets. Jasper took position at the back of the raft and instructed Edward to sit up front. Although I had been prepared to take an oar, Jasper asked me to sit in the middle and enjoy the ride. I did just that, sitting sideways with my back against one side of the raft and my legs perched on top of the other.<p>

Jasper was no stranger to rafting and had handled himself on bigger and wilder rivers than this one. He called out directions to Edward, who concentrated and followed Jasper's commands perfectly. As I sat and quietly observed him, I admired his effortless confidence and his ability to listen and quickly learn what was expected of him.

I also greatly admired the view while he paddled with the oar; the glistening droplets of river water falling from his untamed hair, his broad shoulders, his muscular arms and legs, his look of determination. It was nearly impossible to take my eyes off Edward.

When we pulled in to the pit stop, Jake was waiting for us. He greeted Edward first and offered him a beer which he accepted with gratitude. When Jake held another out to me, I declined with a wave of the hand and he smiled and quickly moved on to the others.

Jasper followed Jake and approached the second raft to assist Alice and Rose, leaving Edward and me separated from the rest of the group. I asked Edward if he wanted to walk a little and he eagerly agreed.

As we continued to distance ourselves from our friends, I felt the intimate bond between us strengthen once again.

"You're doing great for a first timer. You take to rafting naturally." As I complimented Edward, I thought back to the advice Jake had offered me earlier. I thought about how Edward and I seemed to know one another as though it were second nature. The moments we had shared during the past day were new and exciting and full of promise but it also felt as though we had shared a lifetime of experiences already.

"Thanks. I'm enjoying it. I'm glad we did this."

"Good."

Edward paused to take a drink from his beer, his eyes glancing back toward our group briefly before returning his full attention to me. We stood on the rocky shore¸ facing one another, our bodies maintaining a minimal distance. There was a significant but perfect difference in our heights and I was secretly pleased. I knew if I took a step forward my cheek would rest perfectly against his toned chest. If he put his arms around me, I was sure his chin would rest perfectly on the top of my head. But since we were still wearing our lifejackets, I avoided experimentation.

"Bella, while we have a few minutes. Can I ask you something?" Edward's soft voice lulled me away from my fantasy. Mercifully, his reality was just as lovely.

"Of course."

I noted a change in his demeanor from just the day before. On Friday, he had been nervous, uncertain, and shy. So much had taken place in just one day and although I didn't know what he wanted to talk about, I understood that he was full of self-assurance as we stood by the river and he began to speak.

"I just want you to know how important last night was. I don't want you to think it was casual to me. I don't…date…often and I've never had something take off so quickly. And I didn't know how you were feeling about it, but I want you to understand that last night was unique in my life. Something special."

I wanted to jump in delight at his words, but somehow managed to hold my spot on the river's edge. I felt the smile reach my eyes as I responded quietly. "It was unique for me too."

He grinned briefly but then his face became serious. I worried that his caution was returning and took in a slight breath as he spoke again. "I don't know how the rest of the weekend is supposed to go but…" Edward paused long enough to take my hand in his, injecting my chest with the exquisite excitement only his touch seemed capable of producing. "I'd like to be able to do this when I want to. Whether people are around or not. Would that be all right with you?"

It was such a simple gesture, holding hands with someone, but the surge of bliss I felt from the contact with Edward was anything but simple. "Absolutely."

"When this weekend is over and we go back to Seattle, I want to keep seeing you. May I do that?"

"Please."

"But most importantly, I don't want you to feel pressured to repeat what we did last night if you're not ready. I think it was unexpected for both of us and…" I couldn't stop myself from interrupting Edward; I needed him to see we were on the same page.

"It was unexpected and I know I've been going through a lot since my dad's death, but I want you to know that I regret nothing about last night."

"I'm glad, but just know that if you want us to sleep apart for the rest of the weekend, I have no problem with that."

Edward's fingers were still clasped around mine and I felt my grip tighten as I asked my next question. "And what if I don't want that?"

I detected the slightest reddening of his cheeks before he spoke.

"I have no problem with that either."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day had gone well. Edward and I remained with the group and, true to his word, he took many opportunities to display his affection for me. After we finished rafting and walked across the lawn on the way back to the cabin, he slid his hand around my waist. At dinner, he repeatedly swept the tips of his fingers along my forearm as he followed the others in conversation, causing my body to tingle in response. And later that night, sitting next to the campfire, he held my hand securely in his from the time we took our seats until the moment we rose to head back indoors.<p>

Much to my relief, we also spent the rest of the day talking to one another, learning about each other's careers, our families and recounting more than one mortifying or hilarious past experience. As we shared more of our backgrounds and our interests, it become more obvious than ever that Edward and I were well suited as a couple.

And much to my relief, spending time with Edward was so easy when nearly everything else in my life was not.

It was close to midnight when we reentered the new addition and climbed the stairs to our rooms. The other couples were sleeping in the main house, in the two guest bedrooms. Charlie's room remained dark and empty. Somehow, it didn't seem right for anyone else but him to enjoy his private space.

As we paused in the corridor outside our bedrooms, I realized this was the first time we had been truly alone since waking up that morning in my bed. No decisions had been made about our sleeping arrangements since our talk at the pit stop earlier in the day.

Now the time had come for us to decide.

I looked up into Edward's sparkling eyes and my heart stammered as he slowly bent forward to kiss me. His lips barely covered mine before I opened my mouth to his, willing him to consume me.

We remained in the hallway for what seemed like an age. There was no danger of being interrupted by our friends and there was no hurry between us. We simply enjoyed one another as our kiss intensified. Edward tenderly placed his hands within my hair, his thumbs stroking my cheeks lightly as our tongues swirled and danced and wrapped around one another. The connection between us was ideal, magical, and as we continued to make up for a day's worth of physical distance, I wondered if this was how Edward had imagined he would kiss me for the first time. There was nothing missing in his technique – the pressure of his hands, the movement of his lips and tongue as he explored my own, the steady and careful manner of his delivery – it was all so perfect.

The memory of our previous encounter fueled my passion for Edward. It wasn't just that I wanted him. I wanted nothing else but him.

"Stay with me tonight." My voice was breathy and I issued my request as Edward slowed his movements further, signaling the moment was about to end.

He pulled back from the kiss and brushed my hair away from my face. His face was thoughtful but, thankfully, also unmistakably full of need. He leaned back down and languidly kissed my neck, tracing his lips slowly upward along the column of my throat until they reached my ear. He whispered his response, his voice taking on a seductive husk.

"I'll be in as soon as you're settled and ready for me."

I moaned at his words alone and answered Edward quickly.

"Give me ten minutes...on second thought, make it five."

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES:<strong>

**Welcome Back, Everyone! You have my heartfelt thanks for your patience while I dealt with a very busy July. The good news is everything went well in RL and I'm thrilled I didn't have to postpone today's chapter.**

**As always, thank you to my betas, GothicTemptress and Ishouldntbehere, for their help and support. And thanks also to MOG, who preread this update after a long and exhausting work week.**

**I also wish to thank the IndieFicPimp blog for selecting Restless to be featured as the New Fic of the Week and to Maxandmo for writing a review of the story. It's a great blog to follow if you are looking for lesser known stories (less than 1,000 reviews). You can visit by going to indieficpimp(dot)blogspot(com).**

**On the lighter side, I was informed via twitter this week that our leading man has been dubbed "PBward". I had a pretty good laugh over that and hope you will too. Which reminds me, if you'd like to chat with me there, you can find me at RandomCran.**

**I have two important family obligations this month so I hope to update in three weeks. Let's aim for Sunday, August 28.**


	5. Chapter 5: Sunday

**Disclaimer: **

**Stephenie Meyer created Twilight and its characters. **

**I'm just trying to purge a plot bunny.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday...<strong>

Edward's lips traveled gracefully from my ear and settled on my mouth once again, reclaiming me and filling me with exhilarating joy.

The kiss was brief but the slow movement of his tongue as it trailed over my lower lip sent a pulsing need throughout my entire body. He pulled his mouth away, but kept his forehead and the tip of his nose connected to mine. We were fully clothed, standing in a hallway and yet it felt like one of the most intimate moments I had ever shared with anyone.

I watched with rapt attention as he opened his eyes and smiled. His green gaze was smoldering as he spoke, the want in his voice evident.

"Five minutes can't come soon enough."

_Neither can I._

The thought was so overwhelming I couldn't keep it completely hidden. The words remained safely with me and I laughed nervously instead. My body needed the outlet…badly.

"What is it?" Edward wanted to know.

I shook my head and looked down to the floor. "Nothing."

As quickly as the laughter had erupted from me, the mood shifted when I blinked my eyes. I lifted my face back up to his and raised my hands to caress his face softly. Despite the close shave, I could feel a touch of roughness on his jawline and wondered how the sensation of Edward's cheek would feel drifting along other parts of my body. My heart was hammering in my chest as the most sensitive parts of myself longed for the discovery. I was ready for Edward in that moment. So completely ready.

"I won't be long. I promise." Through the whisper of my own voice, even I heard the determination in my statement.

We pulled away from one another with a hint of remorse. As soon as contact was lost between us, the air seemed to charge with a new kind energy; the excitement of an entire night ahead filled the space all around us.

I remained still as Edward backed through the doorway of his bedroom, his eyes never leaving mine. We smiled at each other once more before I turned and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I quickly occupied myself by brushing my teeth. I refused to look in the mirror at that moment, convinced a glimpse of my reflection performing such a routine task would ruin the eagerness that was gripping me. As much as I wanted to pull Edward straight into my bed, into me, I found myself savoring the anticipation of what was about to happen.

I was no virgin, but I had never felt such desire for a man. I was literally aching with it.

Once my breath was sufficiently fresh, I impulsively pulled open the drawer in the cupboard underneath the sink and took out a small navy blue cosmetic bag. I unzipped it and pulled out my birth control pills. Although I was certain I had taken each and every tablet, I couldn't stop myself from making absolutely sure. I wanted no nagging concerns to interfere with one second of my night. Once I was satisfied, I replaced everything back in the drawer and closed it. I opened the bathroom door and turned off the light as I reemerged into the hall.

Edward's bedroom door was still open and he stood in front of his bed, his shirtless back facing me as he stared down into an open dresser drawer. Upon hearing me once again, his head turned to look over his shoulder. His face held a bashful expression and I smiled at him again, hoping to offer some reassurance. I gestured toward the bathroom.

"I'm all done in there…in case you need something. I'll wait for you in my room."

He didn't speak. He simply nodded. I retreated before the mood had an opportunity to turn awkward and entered my room. I pushed on the door quietly but didn't close it completely. As I did so, I caught a small glimpse of Edward as he left his room and disappeared into the bathroom.

I felt an incredible sense of awe as I watched him move through the hallway. Up until this weekend, we had lived our entire lives separately, only recently learning about each other's existence. I reflected on how the weekend at the cabin wasn't even a consideration in my mind three days earlier nor had it been for Edward. And yet here we were on the brink of a glorious life defining moment, two people who had connected emotionally about to be joined physically into one.

I stepped away from the door and nervously placed my fingers at the base of my neck. I kneaded the muscles there slightly before moving my hands upward into my hair and over the back of my head, stretching my back in the process. Although I felt no real tension, my body thrummed in relief with the exercise. My hands settled near the top of my head and I absentmindedly rubbed my scalp as I tried to decide how much to undress.

I exhaled loudly as I twisted my body to face the bed. I found myself capptivated by the inanimate object, remembering how we had spent the previous night there wrapped securely in one another's arms. Suddenly, my decision was made for me.

I removed my zip up hooded jacket, followed by my shoes and socks and finally my jeans. I was left wearing only a pair of lace blue panties and a white tank top. Hours earlier, knowing my chest would be safely concealed by the hoodie as we sat around the campfire, I had thankfully discarded my bra. Quietly, I collected my clothes and set them inside my own dresser before placing my shoes in the closet.

Next, I pondered how to sit on the bed and wait for Edward to enter my bedroom. I was still mulling over a seductive (yet casual) pose or two when I heard the bottom of the door as it brushed along the carpeted floor. It was suddenly my turn to look bashful as I looked over my shoulder.

Edward was now shirtless and pantless, wearing only a pair of grey boxer briefs. I was entranced by the one piece of cotton that covered his body - never had such a dull color appeared so spectacular. As I studied him, I realized I was wearing more clothes than he was, a reversal of the night before…right down to the white shirt.

"Hi." His quiet, uneven voice broke my concentration.

"Hi." I responded in kind, still peeking at him over my shoulder.

His gaze turned to my back, more specifically to the strap of my white tank top as he began to speak. "I probably should have knocked first..."

I turned my body to face him fully while he continued on. "…If you need a little more time I can wait in my…"

Without a word, I crossed my arms at the wrists and latched my fingers on to the hem of my tank top. Edward fell silent as I pulled the shirt up and over my head in one fluid motion before letting it slide through my fingertips, dropping it to the floor.

I wanted us to be on even ground.

He remained speechless, swallowing his words, and as I watched his Adam's apple move downward, I beckoned him to me with one finger.

Edward propelled himself forward, somehow managing to push the door successfully closed in the process. We neglected to turn off the light.

I felt his hard, sculpted chest press against my soft breasts and before I had an opportunity to wrap my arms around him, Edward's hands settled into the curves of my waist and his mouth found mine once again. For the first time I truly explored him, aggressively sliding my tongue up and over, along and down his lips and into his mouth. I was delighted to feel his grip on my waist tighten and briefly curled my foot around his ankle, setting the tips of my toes into the floor before I felt his hands pushing slightly, guiding me towards the bed.

We continued to kiss as we took the few short steps to our safe haven and when I felt the backs of my legs make contact with the mattress, Edward swiveled me around.

He broke the kiss but held his grip firmly on my hips as he sat down on the bed.

Edward looked up at me. I expected and wanted him to focus his mouth on my breasts and found my chest constrict in response to the mere mental image of it. But he surprised me.

"Are you sure about this, Bella? I don't want to you to do anything you're not ready for."

I smiled at the sincerity emanating from him. It warmed my soul just as his touch warmed my body.

"There's no reason to rush everything," he told me. "I don't intend on ever letting you go."

The entire sentiment was so touching but it was the word 'ever' that took my breath away.

I nodded with certainty as I answered him. "I'm ready, Edward. For everything."

He looked away from me as he considered his next words. His right thumb began drawing small figure eight's along my hip bone and I understood he was nervous about something. I desperately wanted him to relax, not to second guess what we were in the middle of. I placed my fingers into his hair and began to lightly massage his scalp, remembering how it had given me focus just a few moments before he walked into my room.

"We haven't talked about protection," Edward began. "I thought about getting something at the store this morning but I didn't want to make assumptions. And I didn't want Emmett or Jasper to see me pick anything up. Everything was still uncertain at that point."

I gently angled his head upward so he could look into my eyes.

"It's ok. I'm on the pill so I'm not worried about pregnancy. And unless you're worried about…"

Edward interrupted me. "Not at all, Bella. Of course not. And you don't have to worry about me. I promise."

"Good to know. Now stop stalling." I smirked playfully. At the same time, I placed one hand on his chest, over his heart, and gave a gentle push.

Edward responded by moving further backwards onto the bed, taking my other hand in his when it fell away from his hair. I moved along with him and soon we found ourselves lying down on top of the covers, on our sides, facing one another.

He quietly began to explore my body. His hands roamed freely, without hesitation, and I began to fall into a state of bliss. Edward's fingers moved up and down my body repeatedly, pausing in different places as the whim occurred to him. My hair, my arms, my breasts, the back of my leg. The journey went on for several minutes and my eyelids closed although I was still wide awake.

I smiled contentedly when I felt Edward caress my face. His touch progressed over my cheekbones and across my eyelids, almost tickling me. When he stopped, I also felt him pull away. When his weight disappeared from the mattress, I opened my eyes wondering why.

He was walking toward the bedroom door and although my brain told my body to be patient, my heart was already panicking as it concluded he was leaving me. Instead, he stopped before he reached the door and turned off the light.

"I hope this is alright. As much as I love to look at you, I don't want you to have to stare into the light."

Before our eyes could adjust, I exhaled a tremendous sigh of relief as silently as I could.

When Edward returned to the bed, I reached for him in the new darkness and sought to rejoin his mouth with mine. As we kissed with a renewed urgency, I felt his fingers massage my breast for a moment before his hand began moving downward. It traveled over my stomach and I felt the tips of his fingers move underneath the waistline of my panties before they paused.

I anticipated his question, knowing already he was seeking permission to move further downward. I pulled back from kissing him just long enough to answer the unspoken request.

"Touch me, Edward. Please." I punctuated my sentence by locking my lips on a section of his neck, sucking the delicious skin directly underneath his jaw.

He moaned in gratitude, as though he had just been awarded the greatest gift on earth.

Edward rolled me onto my back and I felt the fingers of his hand pull back from underneath my panties only to clench them in his full grasp.

"Do you want to come, Bella?"

I nearly did just that when he asked me. My eyes opened wide as a jolt of desire spread through my chest. No man had ever been vocal with me about my needs during sex. It was beyond erotic.

"Yes. So much." By now, my vision had adjusted to the dark and I glimpsed an ambitious expression in his eyes as his purpose became clear to us both.

Immediately, I felt my underwear being pulled down my legs and I lifted my hips up in response. My body was so overrun with passion that I couldn't divert any other attention to helping Edward with his task. Not that he seemed to need much assistance. I felt my panties slide over my feet and then I felt his hands moving up my thighs.

With the final barrier of clothing gone from my body, Edward was eager to explore more of me and I delighted in his methodical touch. He had barely begun when I felt my body react to his presence. Within moments, his fingers were warm and silky as they settled in one exceptionally sensitive spot.

My breathing became shallow and my legs tensed as Edward concentrated his efforts on my pleasure. As his fingers began to orbit in a circular motion, his movements gained speed and I felt an ascension take place, both physical and emotional in nature. As my entire body ignited with heat, I felt a thin layer of perspiration begin to form along my neck, underneath my breasts, and even behind my knees. Within moments, my entire body tensed as I was finally, _finally_ consumed by my new lover's undivided attention to my sweltering body. I was unable to stop myself from crying out into the room when I came against his staggering ministrations.

My heart was pounding so hard I could feel its pulse throughout my entire body and I was winded from the exertion. Yet Edward's hand lingered over me and my legs remained open to him. As I felt my body begin to come back under my control, I spread my legs a little further. Edward felt me press into his body and his fingers pressed back down tentatively against the moistness his efforts had generated.

His mouth was close to my ear and he whispered into it, his voice revealing his surprise and his enthusiasm. "Do you want more?"

I nodded and his movements resumed as I spread my legs even further apart. My body immediately tensed and I watched him as he focused his eyes on my hardened nipple. Edward lowered his face to my breast and covered it with his mouth. He began swirling his tongue aggressively around the tip and within seconds I was coming again, harder and louder than the first time, calling his name in sheer delight.

When he began to pull his hand away from me, I quickly reached over with my own and guided him back to me. Edward's surprise deepened, his expression bordering on perplexed, but he was content to perform yet again. We maintained eye contact with one another and I as comprehended his look of astonishment, I came again. As I recovered from my third orgasm, I became more aware of my heightened emotional state and began to recognize what was taking place.

After years of locking away so many emotions, my body was begging me for release.

And who was I to argue?

"Again." I wasn't making a request. Fortunately for me… when I told Edward to touch me for a fourth time, he didn't hesitate.

It was only when he went to satisfy me for a fifth time that my body, now slick with sweat and throbbing in several places, finally objected. I understood perfectly that physically and emotionally, I was exposed and raw.

Edward touched my thigh lightly and I trembled violently. He sat up quietly and I felt tears form in my eyes as he tenderly began to blow cool air over my sated body. Up and down. Down and up. As he made pass after pass, my erratic breathing finally calmed and my tears escaped down my cheeks.

"Relax, Bella." Edward's attention was still riveted on my physical state while mine was overwhelmed by an emotional tsunami.

I opened my mouth to speak and a shaking cry released itself instead. "Edward?"

It was only when I called his name that he realized something was truly amiss. He gathered me into his arms swiftly. I clung to him tightly and finally let all my emotions out into the world. He didn't speak as I cried against his chest and even though I wanted to tell him this breakdown had nothing to do with him, I was physically unable to do so.

I didn't have to worry about his reaction for long because Edward began to whisper words of comfort. He already knew what was happening to me.

"Oh, Bella. You've been through so much, but it's okay. I have you now. You're safe with me."

He understood me better than I understood myself.

I cried because it felt so good to do so and he just held me.

I cried until there was nothing left to expel and then I fell asleep still wrapped tightly in Edward's loving arms.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I realized there had been a passage of time, but I also knew most of the night had yet to unfold.<p>

Edward was sleeping next to me, his arms still around me and his leg resting in between mine. I studied his features as I listened to his breathing pattern, trying to detect any level of worry on his part.

There was none.

He was at peace.

And his calm was the only reassurance I required. I moved my hand, taking his relaxed fingers into mine. He stirred just long enough to tighten his hold on me and I quickly followed him back into a blissful slumber.

* * *

><p>During breakfast, the group consensus was to take it easy on our final full day at the cabin.<p>

It was the Fourth of July and Jasper revealed that Emmett had obtained enough fireworks from a stopover at one of the local Indian Reservations to put Seattle's planned display to utter shame.

Emmett's enthusiasm for that night's planned festivities was more than contagious and we all began planning a menu for an incredible BBQ.

From time to time throughout the breakfast planning session, I caught Edward studying me and my plate of food with great interest. I ate well but didn't finish everything Alice had dished up for me. I couldn't tell if he was disappointed with me or not and shrugged my shoulders to indicate there was nothing more I could take in at that point.

The guys were given assignments to prepare the outdoor area for a day of fun while Alice, Rosalie and I remained inside to clean up the dishes and tidy up the house in general.

As soon as the men ventured outside, the women turned their full attention on me.

"Spill it, Bella." Rosalie could be counted on for her directness, but Alice shook her head and attempted a more subtle approach.

"So things look…comfortable between you and Edward."

Too nervous to look either of my friends in the eye, I instead focused all my concentration on scrubbing a frying pan. I was suddenly intent on purging every molecule of food from its Teflon surface.

"He's very nice," I muttered.

I didn't fool them one little bit.

"Edward was by your side all night. He couldn't keep his hands off you and you weren't objecting one iota. Bella, you can't expect us to believe that the two of you had that entire addition to yourselves and didn't take advantage of it." Rosalie was incredulous.

"Good God, Rose. Really." It was the only stall tactic I could think of under their dual scrutiny.

Alice chimed in again, pushing the issue. To her, it clearly wasn't a matter of _if_ I had been kissed by Edward but how much. And for how long. And in which position.

As their questions piled up, I attempted to deflect the onslaught and felt my cheeks redden with irritation. I was sensitive to the issue of my blooming romance and was fiercely overprotective of Edward.

Besides, I didn't want to share the details of our night together because then I might have to admit how much of an emotional wreck I truly was. I had broken down completely the evening before and, in doing so, had denied Edward the pleasure he so richly deserved. I was infuriated with myself and my inability to keep my emotions from overtaking me, time after time.

I knew Rosalie and Alice didn't understand how on edge their questions were making me. They were just having fun. I kept coaching myself to remain calm, to let it all slide; to not turn it into a big deal, but none of it was working. It was inevitable that I would reach a breaking point and it was Rose's final question that did it.

"How big is he?"

"Damn it, Rose! Shut up!" I yelled as I flung the frying pan and scouring pad into the sink. The accompanying crash of water onto the kitchen counter exaggerated the action.

My two friends were stunned into silence and the crushed look on their faces was enough to shame me.

In order to prevent myself from doing anything else stupid, I turned on my heel and quickly retreated up the stairs. Before I could take any time to think about where I was headed, I found myself slamming the door to Charlie's room behind me as I stormed through its entrance.

The stillness was overpowering.

I was frozen in place, too timid to take one step further into a space I had come to consider off limits. The room was unchanged since my days as a little girl. The same sparse furnishings, the same pictures on the walls, his favorite fishing rods resting in the corner near the sliding glass door that opened onto his own private deck. Nothing had changed, except that Charlie was no longer here to keep watch over his sanctuary. There was nothing to keep me from rearranging the whole space, nothing except my lingering wish to preserve the memories of a man I had always struggled to understand.

I closed my eyes, deciding to take a few calming breaths and as I did so, there was a light knock behind me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Rosalie's voice was muffled but concerned and contrite. It motivated me to answer the door.

The expression on her face was the softest I had ever seen on her and I hung my head, rubbing my temples as I spoke.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper. You didn't deserve that."

"I didn't mean to upset you. Neither did Alice. We're both sorry."

I nodded. "I know you didn't. I overreacted. It's just…it's all happened so fast. I didn't know who he was five weeks ago. Five weeks ago, everything was so different."

Rosalie was still standing in the hallway. "May I come in?"

"Of course." I turned away from the door and walked over to Charlie's bed, taking a seat on the far corner. From my view out the window, I could see Edward outside on the lawn, laughing and carefree and active. I diverted my attention to the river rushing by the cabin but nevertheless was aware of his movements in the yard below.

Rosalie walked over to stand in front of me, her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Can I sit?"

I nodded. As soon as she was settled next to me, she began the conversation.

"You don't have to tell me the details, Bella. I just want to be sure you're…okay with him."

"I'm more than okay with him." Okay was in no way an adequate word to describe my feelings for Edward and I surprised myself with my next admission.

"I think I might be in love." I shook my head in confusion. Did I even know what I was talking about? "I don't know. Is it possible so soon?"

Rosalie reached out and took my hand in hers, offering comfort.

"Absolutely. Of course it is. "

"How did you know with Emmett? How long did it take?"

"No time at all. It was practically love at first sight. And if you asked Alice the same thing, she would tell you she fell in love with Jasper before she even met him."

I felt a burst of affection for my friends and their love stories, and couldn't keep a grin from spreading across my face. Rosalie sat quietly as I processed her words and when I grew serious once more, she began speaking again.

"Listen to me, Bella. Alice and I were inconsiderate downstairs. We can see how hard you two are falling for one another. He's a good man and you're a good woman. Don't be afraid."

She placed a finger under my chin and turned my head so she could look directly into my eyes.

"The current is fast, but you'll be fine." Rosalie's face was rigid with determination. It was clear how much she wanted me to believe her.

I pulled her in for a hug and thanked her. When she pulled back, she stood up from the bed and encouraged me to take a few minutes for myself before coming back downstairs. I replied that I would be down soon.

She had barely cleared the doorway when we heard Emmett and Edward reenter the cabin. Their voices traveled from one end of the bottom floor to the other and then I realized they were getting closer. They were coming up the stairs.

Rosalie had left the door to Charlie's room open and I waited to see if I would be noticed.

Initially, I wasn't. They both walked past the room and Emmett was speaking in his usual booming, friendly, excited manner. I couldn't help but smile as I heard their whole conversation as they walked to other room.

Emmett was taking Edward to see the collage of grizzly bear photos. My heart filled up with happy memories as I listened to Emmett recollect about each and every photo to a very patient, very amused Edward.

When they began to head back downstairs, I called out to them as they passed by.

"Hey, you two."

Emmett stopped so suddenly that Edward nearly ran into him. He paused at the doorway to Charlie's room, clearly out of respect. When he answered me, his voice was quieter than usual.

"Is everything okay?"

I nodded and watched Edward's brow furrow as it dawned on him that Emmett sensed something unusual about my current location. I attempted to distract them both.

"What did you think of the photos?" I directed my question to Edward.

"They're great. Especially the one with Charlie."

I grimaced slightly at Edward's mention of my father and both men picked up on that.

Edward stepped forward, taking two steps to enter the bedroom. Emmett took the cue.

"Um. I'll let you two have some quiet time. " He nudged Edward with enough force to cause him to move forward another couple of steps. "Go hug her for me, B-Fan."

And with that, Emmett disappeared back downstairs.

Edward approached me slowly. Almost cautiously. I didn't know what my facial features expressed but I knew there had to be signs of strain present. I watched him quietly and when he knelt down in front of me, he gently placed his hands on my knees.

I reached forward and pulled him into a tight embrace, resting my head on his shoulder. We remained that way as we broke into conversation.

"What's the matter, Bella? Are you thinking about your dad?"

"Not really," I admitted. "But it is strange to be in here without him."

"I can't imagine how hard it is to lose a parent. I don't know how you manage to stay so strong."

I shook my head in protest, not feeling worthy of such a compliment. "Are you kidding? I'm not strong at all. Look at what happened last night. I'm a mess. I don't know how you can deal with the emotional whiplash."

Edward chuckled and I couldn't resist grinning. We settled further into our hug and remained silent for a few relaxing breaths. The gentleness of the moment lulled me into sharing more.

"You're right. It's been hard losing my dad. But not for the reasons you think."

"What do you mean?"

"We just weren't that close. We always had trouble getting along. I was never sure if he loved me all that much."

I heard Edward gasp quietly.

"Why would you think that?"

I shrugged. It was the million dollar question.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out." I decided to share more as he continued to hold me close. "My parents were okay friends and they decided to get married because they liked one another enough. But I don't think they were ever truly in love with each other. I understand that now."

Edward remained quiet and I continued to think. I reached back through all my memories, trying to recall just one moment where my parents exuded the love and passion that I knew I was feeling for this wonderful man. I yearned for any type of confirmation –a shared glance expressing a shared secret, an interrupted kiss, hands held tightly together as they sat at some long ago campfire – but there was nothing.

I continued on with my thoughts.

"I wasn't planned. I don't think they were the most excited parents-to-be. It just always felt like they were constantly trying to figure out what to do with me. One time, after they were divorced, I overheard one of their arguments. They were fighting over who had to take me for the summer. You would think it would be a fight over who got to spend time with me…not who didn't.

As I grew up, things got better with my mother. We found our way. But I never got there with Charlie. And that's just something I have to learn to accept. There's no changing the past and there's no future to throw my energy into. It's just the way it is."

We fell back into a contemplative silence, which Edward eventually broke.

"Can I ask you something? Just to satisfy my own curiosity?"

I nodded against his shoulder and turned my head so my face could rest against his neck. His clean scent soothed my nerves as I tried to anticipate what he wanted to know.

"What was the very last thing your dad did for you?"

I hadn't expected that. And I had to think for a few moments, biting down on my lip as I concentrated on the answer. When it occurred to me, I had to confess that I hadn't recognized the act at the time.

"It was at the accident. I wasn't there but he held on until he could tell the paramedics to call my mom. Not me. He didn't want me to hear that news from strangers. He wanted my mom to tell me."

I pulled back from Edward's arms, overwhelmed by the thought. He reached out and cupped my cheek in the palm of his hand. I leaned into him and locked my eyes with his.

"That's really something, isn't it, Bella? Can you imagine the effort that took when he was injured so seriously? His last conscious thoughts weren't about his own mortality. They were about protecting his daughter."

I felt tears flow down my cheeks before I even realized I was going to cry. But I ignored them in order to hear what Edward was telling me.

"Charlie may not have known how to express his love, but I have no doubt he did love you. Look at the amazing woman his little girl turned into. Take it from me … its impossible not to love you. I just wish he were here so I could thank him for bringing you into my life."

Edward turned his attention to my tears, gently wiping them away with his thumbs. And there in my father's room, with me sitting on his bed and tears on my face, with Edward's eyes focused on my cheeks, I said the words for the first time.

"I love you, Edward."

He halted his movements and brought his eyes to mine. His response was immediate and rang with sincerity and certainty.

"I love you, Bella."

* * *

><p>Edward and I were lying outside, on top of a blanket spread out over the grass in the yard. Another blanket was covering us, keeping the cool air stirred up by the river away from our bodies. It was a beautiful evening outdoors, and if it had been just the two of us at the cabin that weekend, I would have been tempted to make love to Edward right then and there.<p>

But that would have to wait for another time.

Emmett, Jasper and Jake were enjoying themselves by running the pyrotechnics show. Rosalie and Alice were firmly settled at the fire pit, shifting their attention between the fireworks and Billy's animated stories of campouts and fishing excursions past.

I was transfixed by Edward as he watched the sky light up with one incredible starburst after another. The weekend was drawing to a close and I felt compelled to treasure every moment that remained. I reached over to trace his jaw line with one finger, drawing Edward's attention away from the festivities.

"What are you doing?" he asked with mild amusement, his eyes sparkling in the darkness.

"Thinking." It was my honest answer.

"About what?" His amusement was growing and a smirking grin emerged over one side of his face.

I snuggled closer to Edward and placed my lips against his ear to whisper my answer, even though I knew no one would hear me if I spoke in a normal tone. I just wanted to share a secret with him.

"That I owe you one. Well, really I owe you four."

Edward laughed, his amusement now contagious and I quickly joined him, giggling quietly near his ear.

"I love your laugh, Bella. You should always laugh."

I was happy, but also determined. "Don't change the subject."

Edward turned to look at me once again, a quizzical look flashing across his face. "You don't owe me anything. I don't want to you to ever feel that way. Promise me."

He was so serious I didn't dare attempt to do anything other than give him my pledge. As soon as Edward heard my promise, he relaxed once more.

So I decided to push the issue again.

"Will you let me do something nice for you tonight? I promise I really want to."

He exaggerated a yawn and teased me. "I don't know. I really didn't sleep much this weekend. I might need my rest."

I knew Edward was playing around but that didn't stop the flood of unwelcome anxiety that his potential rejection produced. I immediately attempted to calm my sensitivity before it could boil over once again. I needed to communicate with him and held onto to him with a little extra tightness.

"It's important to me, Edward. This time tomorrow we'll be back in Seattle and back to our regular routines. And who knows how much time will pass before we have a chance to see each other again?"

He sighed, but didn't disagree with me. There was no denying the reality of our situation. In just a few hours, the getaway to the cabin would cease to be an experience and would transform into a memory. I wanted to look back fondly with no regrets.

Sensing my tension, Edward leaned over and kissed me briefly and respectfully, only allowing the lightest touch of our tongues to take place.

"Please don't put so much pressure on yourself," Edward concluded upon removing his mouth from mine. "Having said that…I can't wait to see what you have in store for us tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES:<strong>

**This will be a long note today. If you need to stetech or grab some water or something, I'll wait.**

**Okay. Here we go...**

**First of all, I wish to thank my betas, GothicTemptress and Ishouldntbehere, for their continued dedication to this story. **

**ISBH in particular deserves extra kudos this weekend, as she beta'd this chapter even though Hurricane Irene was approaching her home. ****I sincerely hope that she and everyone else affected by Irene have made it safely the storm. **

**Thank you to my pre reader, MOG, who dropped everything else to read the chapter first thing this morning.**

**I want to send a special thank you to SexyLexiCullen and KennedyNicoleCullen, who discovered my story and saw to it that it was nominated for Fic of the Week on The Lemonade Stand blog. Many, many thanks to everyone who voted for Restless to win a review slot and even more thanks to amymorgan, who wrote a lovely review of the story. If you're looking for a great blog to keep track of some great stories, be sure and visit tehlemonadestand(dot)blogspot(dot)com. (And yes, the web address is 'teh' not 'the'.)**

**I also learned last weekend that I was nominated for The Seedling Award (Best Newcomer) for the Tomato Soup Awards. I believe nominations are still being accepted and voting will begin on September 6th. Be sure and visit their site at thetomatosoupawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com to choose your favorite stories, authors and betas.**

**Bronzehairedgirl620 is running in the Nike Women's Marathon this October, fundraising for the Leukemia and Lymphoma Society and her goal is to raise $2900 (USD). The LLS provides assistance for people who suffer from blood diseases, as well as lab research for cures.**

**If you would like to make a donation toward her efforts, you will receive a special compilation in September and I have signed on to submit an outtake. Specifically, it will be the EPOV of the Friday chapter. ****Donations will be taken until September 29th, 2011, and you can find additional information on my author's page.**

**In addition to this fundraiser, I'd like to make you all aware of a campaign to help a friend and fellow author, mostlyalurker, in her efforts to obtain a service dog. I had the opportunity to meet MAL in person a few months ago when she traveled to my local area to interview with a trainer. Without hesitation, I can tell you that the achievement of this goal would radically change her life. There is a link on my author's page to MAL's personal blog which can explain more about the project. Please take a few moments to visit and see if you can find a way to help the cause.**

**The summer is winding down and I only have two chapters left to post on this story. I expect to update again on Monday, September 19. In the meantime, I'm curious to hear from you about anything you would like to see addressed in the Epilogue. Please feel free to let me know in a review, via PM, posting on the Restless thread on Twilighted, or by tracking me down on twitter. I look forward to your input!**


	6. Chapter 6: Monday

**Disclaimer: **

**Stephenie Meyer created Twilight and its characters. **

**I'm just trying to purge a plot bunny.**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday...<strong>

It felt as though an age had passed since the fireworks show began. With the promise of exceptional things to come later that night, I found it very difficult to lie quietly next to Edward and take it all in. My patience was waning and I was beginning to wonder if Emmett had stopped off at least three or four stands on his way to the cabin when he informed us all in a booming, boisterous voice that the grand finale had arrived.

Everyone around us began cheering in excitement as the night sky lit up even more dramatically and I felt Edward's finger slide underneath my chin. He gently tilted my face toward his waiting lips, connecting his mouth with mine. My own hand slid across his cheek and Edward surprised me by deepening the kiss passionately, yet all too briefly.

"Soon, Bella. So soon," he promised as he broke contact with me.

It was all I could do to keep from pulling Edward up from the lawn and running with him into the house.

Instead, we managed to rise slowly along with the others. I gathered up our blankets while he helped the guys clean up and dispose of a seemingly endless supply of pyrotechnics.

I hugged Billy warmly and invited him over for breakfast in the morning before telling the rest of our friends good evening. I had been semi-worried that they would want to keep celebrating late into the night, but mercifully everyone seemed to have had their fill.

We were finally free to spend the rest of the night together.

It was just after midnight when Edward and I stood on opposite sides of what I now considered to be our bed, staring at one another in silence, with slight, nervous grins on our faces.

When I reached down to lift my shirt over my head, he quietly commanded me to stop. I paused my movement when that one word filtered into my ears and felt a quizzical expression emerge on my forehead.

He was kind. He didn't allow the moment to linger and his explanation was to the point.

"I want to undress you," he told me, desire evident in his bright green eyes. "I haven't had the honor yet."

Suddenly, I felt shy.

"Um...ok."

Edward glided around the foot of the bed and moved to stand next to me. I turned my head to look into his eyes, but kept my body facing the bed. He maintained eye contact as he reached out his hand and swept my hair off my shoulder, brushing his fingers down its full length reverently.

I shivered and felt the chills radiate down my spine and into my breasts. Just this simple touch was enough to arouse my entire body.

"Are you cold?" Edward's voice was still soft, but tinged with concern.

I shook my head before leaning into his chest, relishing the fact that my body aligned so perfectly with his.

Edward lowered his head against the exposed portion of my neck and feathered kisses across my skin. When he brought his lips near my ear, he whispered to me.

"I'm going to make love to you tonight, Bella. And I'm going to be gentle with you...until you want more from me."

I moaned in response, incapable of forming a coherent sentence. I pressed my chest tighter against his and grasped his hips, pulling him as close to my body as possible.

It was only our third night together, but I felt as though I had been waiting for years for this moment to arrive. It was so easy to forget about the painful loss of my father or the stress at my job when Edward held me in his arms. There was only us and nothing else mattered. No harm could come to me when I was with him.

There was such anticipation between us, such excitement igniting our bodies, such newness to drink in that I yearned to hold onto this one night for the rest of my life.

Edward's hands began to drift up my spine and I pulled back from his embrace to offer my mouth to his. He responded immediately, lowering his head and connecting his lips with mine. As soon as our tongues began to encircle one another, I felt Edward gently push me toward the bed. Entirely too soon, I broke off our kiss to sit down on the mattress and he knelt on the floor in front of me, in between my legs. My thighs moved in tandem with my escalating lust, instinctively closing against his body, holding him in place.

He didn't resist my entrapment in the slightest.

"Lift your arms," he whispered and I instantly complied. Almost immediately, I felt the material of my shirt sweep across my skin and the cool air of the mountain evening connect with the newly exposed portions of my belly and back. Edward dropped my shirt to the floor and then brought his attention to my bra as I brought my arms back down, placing them in my lap.

He reached out and traced his finger along the edge of the lacy material, his expression conveying both arousal and thoughtful consideration. He was not going to be rushed, he was going to let us enjoy every new discovery the evening presented.

Edward leaned in and I lifted my head to allow him access to my neck. I felt his arm slide underneath my own before his hand rested on my back and pulled me to him.

He suckled and pulled on the skin of my throat and I felt my back arch in joyful response. My breasts pushed against his chest once again and I wondered how long it would be before our naked bodies could press against one another. I smiled when I felt the back of my bra release its hold on me under the persuasion of Edward's skillful fingers. As he pulled it away from my body, he also pulled back from me.

Edward dropped the bra alongside my shirt and then he quickly lifted his own shirt over his head and away from his body. Wasting no time, he dropped it to the floor and closed the distance between us, our lips urgently meeting once again and my breasts crushing against his muscular chest. Edward slowly raised up from his kneeling position and I allowed myself to recline on the mattress, firmly pulling him down on top of me.

With only half of his body exposed, I was rapidly losing patience and reached down between us to grasp at the button of his jeans. He chuckled a bit nervously through our kiss, but he didn't pull his mouth away from mine nor did he stop my hand from reaching its goal. Once I worked the button free from his pants, he pulled back and stood up again, completely breaking contact and forcing my heart to tighten uncomfortably in response.

I was transfixed by the barest hint of skin that had been revealed by the opening of a single button.

"I should get the light." I detected a hint of disappointment in his husky tone and I was in full agreement with it.

"I don't care about the light. I want to see you. And I don't want to lose any more time, talking about it or having you walk over to turn it off. Come back to me, Edward."

He nodded and complied with my request by setting his hands decisively back on his remaining clothes, removing them swiftly.

I laid perfectly still on the bed as I watched Edward undress. I couldn't take my eyes of him and every inch of skin he revealed sent my heart racing inside my chest. Soon he was naked and standing above me and I was breathing rapidly. Edward's body in the moonlight our first night together had merely entranced me. Seeing it in near perfect lighting conditions, set my arousal into the stratosphere. I was dazzled and suddenly nervous that my own body could not come close to delivering the perfection that now stood before me.

Edward once again knelt down next to the bed and surprised me by clasping my legs underneath my knees, pulling me toward him with gentle determination. I groaned as my body slid over the mattress and a new wave of desire overwhelmed me. Without hesitation, I wrapped my legs around his waist, resting my feet comfortably against the back of his thighs. I could feel the firmness of his erection though my clothing and he pressed his center against my own. I eagerly pushed back against him, intensifying our mutual need for each other.

Edward merely smiled the sexy, crooked grin I had come to know during his more playful moments of the weekend and suddenly an airy lightness overtook our moods. After circling around nervously around one another for weeks, we had forged through our fears and our anxieties to declare our love, and by doing so had released every ounce of tension between us. The night was to be one of true celebration.

"Are you enjoying this?" His expression remained light, but I knew his question was serious. I could see he already knew the answer, but was delighted he took the initiative to confirm his instincts.

"Oh, yes." I reassured him with a wicked grin of my own.

Edward's fingers slipped around the waistline of my leggings. "Should I keep going?"

"Please." I nodded as I answered him, just to make sure there was no misunderstanding.

I lifted my hips as he began to pull and within seconds my cloth shield had disappeared. Bashfulness overtook me again and I looked to the ceiling, too anxious to see what expression would register on his face as he took in my naked body in the fully lit bedroom.

The next touch I felt were his fingers sliding into my own. I gripped them securely as he called my name, drawing my attention back to us.

"What is it?" he prodded. Edward was still kneeling on the floor, my legs encircling his own, and I although I was fully exposed to him, I felt comfortable.

"Nothing. Just a little shy, I guess."

"Do you want to get under the covers?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head and smiled, warmed by his genuine concern.

"You're gorgeous, Bella. I could look at you like this all night and die a very happy man."

My heart swelled with love for Edward and my confidence bloomed under his gentle sentiment.

"Thank you." Although it was not a whisper, my voice was quieter than usual and I felt every complicated emotion I had for this man emerge with the utterance of the two words. I watched Edward carefully as their meaning impacted him. He blinked thoughtfully before another small smile overtook his features. His shoulders visibly relaxed, an indication that he was certain and confident in what was about to happen between us.

He released his hand from mine and slowly allowed his fingers to drift along my body in a natural flow of exploration...downward. With a light, almost ticklish touch, he swept his fingers over, around and across my breasts. He bypassed my navel completely and I was grateful for his efficiency. I closed my eyes and surrendered to his touch as he rediscovered the most intimate part of me.

Within a matter of moments, I felt my body prepare itself for his impending introduction. His touch was nothing short of intoxicating, each stroke pulling me closer and closer to complete joy. I was perfectly content to lose myself in the growing passion generated by his fingers when Edward made a surprising confession, in a raw, carnal voice.

"I want to put my mouth on you, Bella."

I inhaled sharply and Edward paused his movement as the determination of his desire briefly rippled with concern. He was clearly reconsidering his words. "Is it ok for me to tell you that?"

"Sure. It's just..." I searched in vain for a proper explanation, so I finally took the direct approach.

"... It's just supposed to be the other way around tonight. I promised."

Now it was Edward's turn to be embarrassed. "You never promised...that."

"Well, no. But I said it was important for me to do something nice for you."

"Oh, believe me. What I suggested would be very nice for me."

I rolled my eyes to the ceiling in jest but kept them there, biting on my bottom lip as I tried to decide how to proceed. It wasn't that I was against the act; I just wanted him inside me so much that I literally ached for him. It was all I could think about. It was all that I truly wanted.

As usual, Edward was a step ahead of me. "Another time then." If he was disappointed by my reluctance, it didn't show. Instead, Edward reached up and began tickling me lightly around the ribs and I giggled as he smiled broadly.

I pulled on his arms and coaxed him away from his kneeling position on the floor. Finally he was back in the bed with me, where he belonged.

We rolled into a spooning position and I happily bathed in the peace and relaxation the intimate embrace offered. Edward wordlessly continued to caress me gently, his hand sweeping over my shoulders, across my arm, up and down the swell of my hip. I felt my own hand gravitate back his waist and settle against the firmness of his bottom, where I gently began to squeeze the muscle of his masculine curves. He moaned softly and inched his hand toward my chest. Instinctively I released my hold on him and reached up to wrap my arm around the back of his neck, pulling him toward me just as his palm covered my breast.

He gripped me tightly but not painfully, and pulled my body flush against his. Even if the gesture hadn't been enough to convince me that our moment had finally arrived, his words left absolutely no doubt.

"Come here. Come here. Come here. Come here." Edward repeated the words with increasing fervor as I allowed myself to relax in his arms. He rolled me onto my back, positioning me diagonally on the mattress with my head resting near its edge, and moved above me to cover my body with his.

He grasped me by the hips with purpose and I felt him shift slightly just as I felt him move inside me. My body did not resist his and the fulfilling, gliding sensation as he entered me was blissful perfection.

Never had I felt so beautiful. Never had I felt so loved.

Edward paused quietly and lowered his face close to mine as I smiled and reached up to explore his face with my hands. I traced his jaw line, his cheekbone, his eyebrows and even his eyelids as he closed them, allowing himself to indulge in the light caress of my touch.

"Heaven," he whispered and the warm wind from the word swept across my cheek. I lifted my hips away from the mattress, pressing myself even tighter against Edward's body. I couldn't get close enough to him and felt an electric thrill when his hold on my waist tightened in response.

Without another word, he pulled back slowly and then pushed forward again, this time with enough intensity to unleash a deep radiating pleasure so strong I gasped loudly. Edward repeated the movement immediately, this time with more pressure and speed, generating a stronger reaction from me as my pleasure increased once more.

I felt my back arch as I pushed against Edward yet again. My hips were set firmly against his. My back lifted away from the bed as I sought to reach his chest with mine. My head tipped back to offer my neck to his glorious, perfect lips and my hair tumbled down over the side of the mattress. As my body stretched taut beneath him, Edward's movements increased and I began to sway myself in perfect rhythm with him.

Edward put his weight on his elbows, bringing him closer to me. His hands brushed lightly against my breasts before his fingers slid underneath my hair, cradling my head in his palms. The motion pulled our upper bodies together and my lips were suddenly near his ear. I pressed my mouth against his it, lightly nibbling on his tender skin.

The space between us as individuals had been consumed and we were finally, completely entwined as one. My hands drifted up from the bed and rested on his backside, urging him closer, urging him to keep moving. My grip on Edward was unyielding and our tempo increased dramatically, as did our chorus of passionate cries.

"Yes, Bella," he gasped as we each managed to tighten our hold on one another. His face was nuzzled frantically against my hair. "You feel so good."

Hearing the passion in Edward's voice, feeling the strength and determination in his movements, I was unable to control myself in his arms. My breathing grew more erratic with each lunge and was accented by an occasional whimper when his near withdrawal from my body was more than I could stand. For the first time in my life, I relished in the total loss of self-control.

"Don't stop, Edward. Don't you dare stop," I pleaded into his ear.

"Never," he promised me. "I can never get enough of you, Bella."

And as if to prove himself, Edward's frenzied pace grew even stronger. I cried out and allowed my fingers to fan out across his ass, pushing deep dimples into the tightened muscle. In response, Edward pushed himself up and away from me, resting one hand into the mattress and the other firmly over my breast. My hardened nipple was now under the expert brushing movement of his fingers and the weight of his desire was pushing down on the delicate swell of my chest.

I groaned, reveling in the intense pleasure the pressure of his hand released within me. I forced my hips to press even harder against his body, demanding even more from his performance.

Edward did not fail me.

Within moments, we had lost sense of everything except achieving our mutual satisfaction. I pushed myself downward relentlessly as he met my movements thrust for thrust. Our lower bodies began to slide more easily against one another as our raw heat generated a sheen of perspiration on quivering skin.

My eyes drifted closed as my concentration deepened, my ambition solely focused on the pleasure the experience was delivering to me. Each push inward, every pull outward, each word whispered by my lover into the rapidly heating air around us titillated me, teased me, tantalized me. Overwhelmed by the sensations whirling within my body and by the love emanating from my heart for this man gifting me such unlimited happiness, I could only express myself in an ever increasing series of moans and sighs. As I felt my orgasm begin to overtake me, I opened my eyes, directing my gaze to Edward's face.

He was watching me intently, his gorgeous green eyes expressing awe, desire, ambition and love. His body glistened brilliantly in the light, physical proof of his efforts to please me. And suddenly, gratefully, I felt myself let go completely. I felt a sudden warmth pulse through my sex, as did Edward.

"Oh, yes! Yes, Bella. You're so wet."

His words finally pushed me over the edge and I came loudly, calling his name over and over and over again.

I felt him begin to slow his body out of consideration for me and it only urged me on. I was more determined than ever that he would not be denied his own release. He had done so much for me. He deserved it so much. I was wholly focused on giving him everything he had ever wanted from a woman. In that moment I came to a powerful conclusion For as long as I lived, I wanted nothing more than to spend all my nights pleasing him. I wanted nothing more than to love Edward Cullen for eternity.

"I want to be yours forever, Edward. I want this always."

His response was immediate and impacted me for days on end, long after the physical sensation of our first encounter regretfully faded away.

"Only you, Bella. Forever."

I made an impossibly tight grip on his backside even tighter and increased the speed of our movements. Edward didn't resist me and I watched him closely as he allowed his body to grow rigid above mine and lowered his inhibitions. I felt so powerful as my emotional strength fueled my physical endurance. I felt a shift in focus evolve as I moved away from seeking my own ecstasy to ensuring Edward had an abundance of his own.

"So good. You feel so good," he told me breathlessly.

"You were made for me, Edward. Feel how perfect we fit together."

A deep, rumbling groan emanated from his throat and I seized the moment.

"Let yourself go," I urged him as I arched my back yet again, desperate to connect with every part of him. I gathered every reserve of determination left within me and accelerated my pace.

His breathing grew harsher and his moans became deeper as I directed our bodies toward his building climax. My anticipation was at its zenith as I watched him in pure wonder. I was enthralled by his impending satisfaction and I was enveloped in a sense of awe as I realized for the first time in my life what I was truly capable of.

Soon, I could feel he was close and couldn't stop myself from calling out to him.

"Edward. Come. Please. Come."

Upon hearing my words, Edward stilled his body and mine by pulling tightly on my hips. I felt his body pulsing inside mine repeatedly as he cried out.

"Bella! Oh God, yes!"

My smile was immediate and my total happiness was thoroughly complete. I watched Edward in silent enthusiasm as he took a few moments to bring his breathing back under control. As he began to relax, he lowered himself toward me and drew me back into his arms, our bodies still fully connected as one. His mouth sought mine once again and I was eager to further welcome him into me.

The kiss was a perfect expression of our spent passion - languid, loving and sated.

"I love you, Bella." Edward spoke the words as our kiss continued, running his fingers along my cheekbone.

"I love you so much, Edward," I reciprocated before ending the kiss with a light peck on the tip on his nose. "Thank you."

As I expressed my gratitude, I was seized by an undeniable need for him. I pulled him tightly to me as the words poured out of me. "Thank you, my love. For everything you've ever done for me. Even before you knew me, you helped me when I needed someone. You're such a good man, Edward. I am so blessed."

His hold around me had tightened with each word I spoke and though his response was brief, I felt every ounce of his love and devotion.

"Anything for you, Bella. Always."

After a few more moments locked in each other's arms, I felt Edward ease gently out of me. He began to roll to my side and I immediately missed the contact. As he settled on his back, I slid up against him and rested my head on his chest, just as I had done on the first evening of the long weekend, after my nightmare. His fingers caressed my shoulder as mine drifted across his chest. Within moments, we lulled one another into a deep and satisfying sleep, our arms and legs firmly entwined, our love finally made real.

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that the air around us had become overly warm and humid, Edward and I held firmly, almost possessively, onto each other.<p>

I couldn't stand the thought of letting him go for one precious second. It was the final night of my most memorable weekend ever at the cabin and I was doing my best to enjoy it. I didn't want to waste time mourning the impending conclusion.

I had woken up before him and it took every effort to remain very still in his embrace, allowing him more time to rest. In silent fascination, I watched him draw in breath after breath as the minutes ticked by, wondering how our relationship would progress once we returned to our lives in the city.

I knew we would be together again and I even dared to fantasize that in time we would spend every night together, but I also knew that I would return to my apartment that next evening alone. I even knew that when I did, I would feel out of place without Edward's soothing presence.

I wasn't looking forward to going back. After such an emotionally charged weekend, I was certain the readjustment would be a brutal one.

I was considering how to ask him to stay with me when he began to stir in my arms.

His eyes opened slowly and he studied my face wordlessly. I watched him quietly for several moments before I offered a shy smile.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey." Edward's voice was quiet but happy.

"Did you sleep well?"

He nodded and then crinkled his face slightly. "It's warm in here. Are you too warm?"

I was but I shook my head, worried that he'd let me go if I answered otherwise.

Edward dislodged his arm from my hip to reach up and wipe a matted strand of hair from my forehead, raising an eyebrow as he did so.

My hidden anxiety suddenly got the better of me and I changed the subject.

"What time are you leaving?"

His expression registered mild surprise by my question, but he answered without delay.

"Whenever you're ready. Jasper offered to ride back to Seattle with Alice so I was hoping you'd let me drive you back home."

"Really?"

"Is that a yes?"

My relief swept over me and was nearly overwhelming. I could only nod enthusiastically in response. Edward smiled broadly back at me before his mood became reflective once again. He was watching me so intently I wondered what else he was considering. After a few moments, he told me.

"We should cool off. Let's go for a swim."

I laughed in shock at his middle of the night suggestion. "What?"

Edward's eyes lit up with excitement in the moonlit room.

"No one will see us. Let's just get up and go right now. We can go to the little beach and go for a swim."

"Edward, I know it's July but it's cooler outside than you realize. We have to wait for the sun or we'll freeze."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Damn. I wanted to swim with you and then I wanted to make love on the beach."

"It's definitely too chilly for that. Besides, Jake might wander out there or something."

Edward grunted his disapproval and I had to giggle. I began contemplating ways to comfort him when inspiration hit me.

"You know, we could always go for a swim tomorrow after everyone else leaves." Anything to delay us from leaving for Seattle was an exciting idea and I was inwardly pleading for Edward to agree with me. "We couldn't skinny-dip though - too many houses on the hill for that now. But I'm sure we could find ways to...entertain one another while we're in the water."

Edward chuckled as he pulled me tight against his chest. He leaned forward to kiss the base of my neck as I felt his leg gently push mine open.

"You're probably right. But what if I want to be entertained right now?"

When I felt him rigidly press against me, I reached for his hair and carefully tugged on it, urging his mouth firmly onto mine as he slowly entered me.

* * *

><p>The final day of any cabin visit was always a busy one, filled more with last minute chores than any type of relaxation or fun.<p>

After breakfast, everyone began to gather up their belongings and pack up their cars. Anything perishable was split up between the Whitlocks, the McCartys and the Blacks. Dishes had to be washed, beds had to be stripped, washed and remade and living spaces had to be tidied up. Anything that had been hauled out of storage and utilized over the holiday weekend had to be cleaned up and put away.

Except for Edward and I, everyone seemed to be in a hurry to complete the work and head back to the city. We moved with casual ease, simply biding our time until we found ourselves all alone.

Jake and Billy had been the first to leave and we exchanged heartfelt goodbyes and promises to meet up again during Labor Day weekend. The weight of Charlie's absence had affected us all at different times and in different ways but I was relieved to see that the magical place my father had discovered so many years before would continue to serve it's purpose in our lives.

Shortly after Jake and his father departed, the rest of our friends followed suit. After I had thanked them all for joining me for the weekend and hugged each of them farewell, I wandered on to the back deck to take in the sight of the river view once more. I never grew tired of watching the rushing waters and as I stood there I felt waves of gratitude for everything that had happened over the course of just the past few days.

Edward's unexpected appearance that weekend had done so much more than deliver me his love and affection. He had also helped me to see that my father had loved me too and that realization alone delivered a most welcome sense of peace to my soul. Although I was reluctant to end the weekend, I knew I would gladly leave the majority of my unresolved pain and anger and confusion behind.

No matter the ultimate outcome for Edward and I, I knew I was forever changed and I would always have Edward to thank for it.

I slid my left hand into the pocket of my jeans and took in a quiet sigh of relief as my fingers brushed against the item they sought.

I felt a familiar pair of arms slide around my waist and pull me into a welcome and comforting hold. I glanced down to watch as Edward's fingers laced into my right hand.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yes," I answered him with confidence. "Are you ready for that swim now?"

"That sounds perfect, but let me just hold you for a moment first."

I smiled, perfectly content to remain in Edward's arms.

"Part of me is very tempted to call in sick the rest of the week," he confessed.

I giggled. "Me too. But I need to go back and clean up a mess I walked away from."

"Yeah. I left in a bit of a hurry myself. Too bad."

"You know...we can come up here anytime you want."

"Oh yeah?"

I nodded before turning myself around, removing my hand from my pocket to clasp my arms around Edward's neck, pulling him close.

"I have a present for you," I told him and waited as sincere and delighted surprise radiated from his handsome face.

"Let me see your hand," I instructed him.

Edward kept one hand firmly on my waist as he raised his other up between us, pausing it just in front of my heart.

I released hold of his neck with one hand and brought it down to cover his upraised one, carefully placing my gift in his palm. When I pulled my hand away, we both looked down at the object resting there.

A key.

The key to the cabin.

"This one was Charlie's," I explained. "I want you to have it."

"Are you sure?" Edward whispered and although his voice was quiet I could hear the emotion flowing through it.

"Absolutely," I reassured him as I glanced up to take in his reaction. Edward continued to stare down at the key, his jaw tightening as he battled to control his feelings. After a several long moments, he sniffled and looked up to meet my gaze.

"Thank you, Bella. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

I smiled and reached up to stroke his cheek with my hand. "Thank you, Edward. Thank you for helping a stranger with her father's funeral. Thank you for offering your friendship and your concern afterward. Thank you for taking the opportunity to come here for the weekend and thank you for caring enough to comfort me when I was so scared and so hurt and so lost."

I leaned forward and kissed his lips tenderly, our eyes locked on one another and remaining open.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella."

He pulled me into a tight hug and I nestled against his body, wishing we could find a way to hold onto each other for the rest of the day.

"I wish I had something with me to give back to you," he admitted sheepishly. "I feel a little bad."

"You've given me plenty this weekend, Edward. Please don't worry about that."

"Are you sure there isn't something I can offer?"

I stilled in his arms, pondering if I should be so bold. He sensed my hesitation and pounced.

"Whatever it is, I'd be happy to do it for you, Bella."

"Well...maybe."

"Anything. What is it?"

When I first began to speak I did so quietly, forcing Edward to lower his head closer to my mouth to hear me.

"Stay with me tonight. In Seattle. Stay with me every night from now on."

Edward turned his head to gaze deeply into my eyes and I was lost in the endless green depths of his expression. When he answered, my complete and total happiness was finally secured.

"Gladly, my love. Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES:<strong>

**Many thanks to GothicTemptress and MOG for their impressive beta turnaround on this update. It is very appreciated.**

**I wish to express my gratitude to everyone for their patience and understanding during the autumn. I know this update was way overdue.**

**For those of you I haven't been able to touch base with I'd like to explain...September and October were filled with unexpected RL developments and I simply just did not have the time to sit down and write. But thankfully, everything has quieted down once again and I look forward to posting the Epilogue before the holiday season is over.**

**It means so much to me that people have been receptive to my short story. I honestly expected only a few of my friends to peek at it. I have been blessed with a supportive group of readers. Thank you so much for making this experience a happy one for me.**

**I do have another plot bunny chasing me. And this is bigger and badder. I have recruited my husband and fellow author, Morgan Locklear, to tackle it with me. We've named the bunny "Exposure" and hope to begin posting the story in the new year. If you're interested in following along, please be sure and add me to author alert. We'll be posting it to this FF account.**

**Jenn**


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **

**Stephenie Meyer created Twilight and its characters. **

**I'm just trying to purge a plot bunny.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue:<strong>

"Hello, Gorgeous." My heart began pounding as soon Edward's voice filtered through my BlackBerry and into my ear. Granted, it wasn't nearly as good as actually feeling his warm breath tickle my earlobe but nevertheless it was still a thrilling experience.

"Hello, yourself. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be leaving the office in a few minutes. How are things looking for you?"

"Great. I'm home already and almost finished packing. I was just waiting for your call."

"Ok. Give me ten minutes and I'll be on my way. My bag is ready and waiting in the living room. Oh. And Edward?"

"Yes?" He asked, his voice low and seductive.

"Pack the white shirt." I ended the call before I could give him a chance to respond.

I was smiling and giggling to myself as I strolled back into my office. It had been almost a year since the Fourth of July weekend when Edward had unexpectedly arrived at the cabin with Jasper. After a momentous and emotional weekend he had driven me back to my apartment in Seattle and, true to his word, had spent every night with me since. Within weeks he had given up his own apartment and officially moved in with me.

It all happened very quickly and the supersonic speed with which we pursued our relationship had raised more than a few eyebrows, but it was also what felt right to both of us.

So far, so good.

As I rounded the corner of my desk I discovered a plain white envelope sitting on its otherwise tidy surface. I leaned in closer to glance at it and saw that my name was written on the front. My face wrinkled in confusion when I recognized Victoria's handwriting.

After our very public argument the previous summer, I had returned to work to find an uneasy truce had been established between us. She never apologized for her outburst and I never apologized for sending my provocative email. We simply moved on with our careers. Our unspoken agreement over the months had been to remain courteous and polite to one another when necessary. The atmosphere was decidedly cool between us, but also mercifully calm.

I picked up the envelope and slowly approached the doorway, peering out into the corridor briefly. Everyone was busy at their various workstations, caught up in their daily tasks. Victoria was nowhere to be seen and I assumed she must be inside her office. I quietly closed the door and sat down at my desk to see what was waiting for me inside.

I pulled out the card and took several moments to glance at a beautiful but nondescript forest landscape photo. I found myself holding my breath as I opened it and began to read.

It was a simple note. A lovely note, really. Victoria had taken the time to write the message herself, stating that she hoped my heart was healing from the loss of my father. She expressed her sympathies on the anniversary of his death. She also wished me well and hoped I would have a relaxing time away from work.

The sentiment took me completely by surprise.

I turned my chair to face the window, trying to figure out what Victoria's motivation had been. What had changed her mind and caused her to reach out to me? Outside, the late afternoon sunshine was sparkling on the waters of the bay. It was already clear that when the sunset took place it was going to be one of those magical Seattle twilights when the sky blazed with a myriad of colors and illuminated the clouds above the city.

After a few minutes of thinking, I wasn't any closer to understanding why Victoria had left me the card. I decided to let go of suspicion and speculation and just accept the situation for what it was. With that decision made, I turned my attention to completing a few housekeeping items so I could begin my vacation.

When I exited my office I turned off the light and paused briefly to shore up my nerves. The light in Victoria's office was still on. I pushed myself away from the doorway and took in a deep breath before approaching hers.

Her back was turned to me when I reached her office, so I lightly tapped on the door.

When she turned around, Victoria's face remained impassive but her bright blue eyes displayed her curiosity.

Although I was moved by the gesture, I felt unsure about how to move forward with her. Until this moment the nature of our relationship had been firmly defined. I hesitated only slightly before getting directly to the point.

"I wanted to thank you for the card. It was very nice of you. I appreciate it."

Victoria smiled and nodded. "You're welcome, Bella. Have a good weekend."

She was giving me the option to end the conversation right then and there, but I opted to slightly push the limits.

"You too. Do you...have anything fun planned?"

She shook her head but her shoulders relaxed slightly. Her defenses were slipping.

"I thought I might go see a movie. I'm not sure. I usually decide at the last second what I'm going to do." Victoria hesitated briefly before finishing her thought. "You?"

"I'm going out of town with Edward. Up to my father's cabin."

"That sounds nice. He seems like a real catch."

I smiled fondly. "He's wonderful. I'm very lucky."

"I can see how happy he makes you. I'm glad you'll be spending the weekend away together. Have a good time."

It was the first personal conversation we had ever engaged in and before the air between us could shift and fill with any awkward tension, I decided to take my cue and waved my fingers. "I'll see you next week. Take care."

She smiled once more, before turning her attention back to her work. "You too. Bye, Bella."

* * *

><p>The night time air was unseasonably warm at the cabin and I was having trouble falling asleep. I was also very thirsty so I quietly rose from our bed, careful not to disturb Edward.<p>

My favorite white shirt was casually draped over a chair. I grabbed it and slid my arms into the sleeves as I silently left our room. After retrieving a bottle of water from the refrigerator, I decided to step on to the deck for a few minutes.

The air that greeted me outdoors wasn't much cooler than the interior of the house, but

it was circulating better on the porch and that was enough to encourage me to sit on the edge of one of the pillowed lounge chairs. I listened to the river as I absently drank my water and reflected back over the day.

I had been edgy and nervous in the weeks leading up to the anniversary of Charlie's death, and it was Edward who had suggested spending the weekend away together at the cabin. Sensing my need for space and reflection, no one else had ventured up to join us and we had the entire place all to ourselves.

On the drive from the city Edward had encouraged me to relax as much as possible. Upon our arrival he had practically bolted from the car over to the riding lawn mower just so I could ignore the necessary obligations of life at the cabin and simply enjoy my surroundings.

The afternoon was hot and before long Edward was perspiring, his skin glistening very nicely in the sun as he navigated the large yard. From my vantage point in the living room the sight was indeed very enjoyable.

And his efforts hadn't ended there. After showering and reappearing dressed in my favorite white shirt, he cooked us a lovely dinner. Later, he cleaned the dishes before leading me upstairs to our room where we had quietly undressed one another. Edward treated me to a full body massage that eased all the tension from my body and filled my heart with renewed love for my wonderful man. Then he simply held me in his arms as we rested in bed and spoke in between gentle and loving kisses.

I had been worried because I was strangely void of sadness despite the occasion being marked that week. However, as Edward held me and whispered to me in the moonlit room, it all became crystal clear why I was so serene. As terrible and unwelcome as my father's loss had been, the experience had brought me to Edward. He was my salvation, delivering me from my restlessness.

We were making plans for a future together, and had spent those quiet moments in one another's arms working out the essential details. The more we had spoken, the happier we both became. After an hour, we both fell silent and stared deeply into one another's eyes. I smiled as I watched his eyelids glide downward and reached out to run my fingertips through his hair as he began to draw deep, regular breaths.

My life was finally calm. My life finally had purpose. My life was finally happy.

The familiar creak of the fourth step on the staircase drew me away from my thoughts and I turned my head to wait for Edward's approach. When he emerged through the deck door, his face wore an amused expression and his body was clad only in his boxer briefs. The sight of him sent a thrilling shiver throughout my body.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was too warm. I needed some air. I can't remember it ever being this warm so early in the year."

"Is that so?"

Edward approached and moved to sit behind me, placing his hands alongside my thighs as he began planting kisses and blowing air along the nape of my neck. I moaned in response and pushed my back against his torso.

I closed my eyes and reveled in the sweet sensation of his graceful lips as they traveled across my skin and once again the sound of the roaring waters of the river filled my ears.

And suddenly, I had a most compelling urge.

Without a word, I pulled away from Edward and stood up. I extended my hand toward his and he laced his fingers through mine. I closed my hand over his and pulled on his arm gently.

"Come with me."

He snorted.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Then I turned away from him, still pulling on his arm and leading him away from the house. My bare feet hit the cool, freshly cut grass of the lawn and I began to walk with determination across its surface.

"What are we doing, Bella?" I could hear the curiosity in Edward's voice and decided to let him figure that one out on his own. We would be reaching our destination soon enough.

When my toes touched the soft sand of the beach, I heard Edward's intake of air as he connected the dots. I was surprised when he tightened his hold on my hand and tugged gently, pulling me back slightly.

"Whoa. Wait a second, Bella."

I let go of his hand and without looking back, broke into a run. I threw myself underneath the water as soon as I felt it hit my knees. It was cold, but refreshingly so and by the time I broke through its' surface, my body was already acclimating to the temperature.

Edward stood quietly on the beach watching me as I planted my feet onto the rocky surface of the river bottom. The water was lapping at my hips and Edward's white shirt tightly hugged my curves and my breasts, accentuating every inch of my body.

It was too dark to see the expression in his eyes, but there was no mistaking the giant grin that spread across his face as he ran into the water to join me. He followed my lead and also threw his entire body underneath the water's surface before his mind had a chance to divert him from his intentions.

When he reached me he pulled me down into his arms and playfully swung me around, his lips brushing past my ear as he spoke.

"I believe I finally understand your fascination with this particular shirt."

I arched a suggestive eyebrow at him as his fingers grasped the hem of the garment. He tugged it up and freed it from my body and then turned back toward the beach with it firmly held in his hand. I casually swam in small laps, back and forth, impatient for his return.

Edward placed the soaking wet shirt carefully on a boulder, along with his boxer briefs, before rejoining me in the river.

* * *

><p>Edward and I were sitting on the lawn near the cabin, enjoying the sunshine as it wrapped us in serene warmth. We had been chatting about everything and nothing for nearly an hour before we fell into a few moments of quiet reflection.<p>

As his fingers gently caressed mine and his eyes were focused on their movements, I took the time to study his face. In addition to admiring his handsome features, I also took notice of his happiness and was in awe that I was responsible for bringing such contentment and peace to his life.

Just as he had done for me.

"I'm so in love with you, Edward." The words were out without an ounce of consideration or hesitation. They escaped from my body like a reflexive breath of air. "You take such good care of me. I'll never understand what I did to earn this. To deserve you."

Edward's bright green eyes rose up to meet mine and I felt his grip tighten around my hand. I waited for a few moments before he spoke.

"I've spent a lot time thinking about what brought me to you. A quick visit to see my father at the hospital made me aware of your existence. A phone call from Jasper asking for my help introduced me to you. A spontaneous decision to join him for a weekend adventure changed the course of my life. Every decision I made at the time was so unusual for me. I can't explain it, but I'll always be grateful that those were the choices I made. I can't say I was lonely before I met you, but now I can't imagine a day without you. I love you, Bella. I will always love you."

My eyes welled up with tears of happiness and he leaned forward to kiss me, but before our lips could meet we heard the motor of an approaching car and the crunch of gravel we had been expecting. We turned our attention to the driveway and smiled.

Edward rose to his feet before turning to offer me his hand.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked me the question with a hint of amusement and a tinge of nervousness.

"Absolutely," I answered, placing my hand in his once again as he helped me up from the lawn.

Together, we approached the car and waved as it parked in front of the cabin. The driver's side door opened first and Dr. Cullen emerged with a smile on his face.

"Hello, you two."

"Did you find the place ok?" Edward inquired as he moved around the car to the passenger's side.

"Oh yes. Bella's directions were quite clear." He answered before wrapping me in a welcoming embrace. "I can't wait for the tour. How are you?"

"I'm well. Thanks. Edward has been spoiling me this weekend."

"Just what I like to hear," beamed the proud father.

Carlisle led me around the car, his arm around my shoulder to join Edward and his mother, Esme, as she stepped out in the fresh air. She hugged her son warmly in greeting before snatching me away from her husband.

"Hi, Bella. It's so good to see you again. Thank you for inviting us here. This is such a beautiful place."

"You're welcome, Esme. I'm so glad you could make it."

Edward surprised us all with his next words. "Let's take a seat on the back deck."

Before any other suggestions could be offered, Edward took his mother's hand and led the way. Carlisle looked at me with curiosity, searching my face for a clue as to what was coming next. I knew, but I held my poker face.

When we reached the designated area, Edward's parents pulled their two chairs together and sat next to one another. They were relaxed and as Esme crossed her legs Carlisle reached out and placed his hand over her knee. It was gesture I had become familiar with over the months as I attended various Cullen family functions and one that I realized Edward had begun extending to me in recent weeks, both in the privacy of our apartment and out amongst the company of our friends.

For this particular conversation, however, he clasped his hands together and leaned forward resting his arms on his knees.

"I have good news..." he began. "Well...I mean...we have good news."

I laced my arm through Edward's and leaned against him as I watched Esme and Carlisle. His mother bit her lip in an effort to keep from interrupting her son as a small smile appeared on his father's face.

"I've asked Bella to marry me and she's said yes. The wedding will be here and small and soon."

As the smile on Carlisle's face grew, Esme began to practically bounce in her chair. Only her husband's hand on her knee kept her in place.

"When?" She asked excitedly.

"August thirteenth," I answered.

Esme's look of excitement suddenly shifted into surprise. "That's less than three months away."

"I know," Edward acknowledged. "But we want to be married here, outdoors, and we didn't want to wait another year for the good weather to return. We only picked the date last night."

"We don't want much," I added, knowing that Esme's mind was already spinning around all of the impending details, details I had already worked through after Edward's proposal a few weeks before. "We want our families, our close friends, and this location. That's all we need."

Esme paused long enough to look at us both carefully. I knew our certainty came across to her when her expression quickly morphed once again from surprise to acceptance and happiness. When her posture visibly relaxed, Carlisle rose from his seat.

We quickly followed his lead and he stepped over to take both my hands in his.

"This is the best news I've heard in a long time. Welcome to our family, Bella."

"Thank you," I felt my cheeks grow warm and glanced over to Edward and Esme, who were locked in an emotional hug. I watched their affection momentarily before turning my attention back to Carlisle.

"I have something I need to ask you."

His eyes crinkled in delight. "Sure. What is it?"

I had rehearsed this scene many times in my mind over the course of several weeks and had felt confident about the outcome, but I quickly felt my nerves running away with me. Carlisle correctly assessed my change in mood and tightened his grip on my hands. He waited quietly and patiently as I overcame my swirling emotions.

Edward's father and I had met exactly one year before, when he had tried to save my father's life. He had seen me at my lowest point and he had helped me through those terrible moments when I realized Charlie was lost to me forever. Carlisle had shielded me in privacy and had been truly concerned for my well-being that terrible afternoon. Beyond that, he had raised the man that I had just tied myself to for eternity, giving me the most precious gift I'd ever received.

It was that realization that put everything into its proper perspective and allowed my fears about asking a simple question to subside.

"I've thought about this and I was hoping..." I paused and took one deep breath before proceeding. "...Would you walk me down the aisle?"

Carlisle leaned in slightly closer to me, nearly touching his forehead to mine. "What about your step-father?" He spoke just above a whisper and waited for me to respond.

"Phil is a nice man and he makes my mother very happy, but they married after I was practically grown. To be honest, I've spent more time with your family than I have with him and I think Charlie would approve of this. I think he would be happy about it."

Edward's father considered my explanation briefly before closing the distance between us and kissing my forehead tenderly before pulling and looking down into my eyes. "In that case, it would be my honor."

"Thank you, Carlisle. That means so much to me."

I heard Esme sniffle and realized that our conversation had drawn her attention, along with Edward's. She left her son's side and with a few short steps, encircled me in her arms once more. We embraced without speaking, both of us fighting to hold back our happy tears.

Edward once again took charge of the moment. "Ok, then," he said while clapping his hands together, "how about that tour?"

"Yes, please," Esme answered, still holding on to me. "And then we can begin the real celebration."

As Edward began to lead Carlisle and Esme into the yard and away from the house, I decided to let him spend a few quiet moments with his parents and quietly retreated indoors. I made my way upstairs to our room, which was Charlie's old room, and sat down on the edge of the bed. I watched as Edward guided his parents to the fire pit before taking them over to our private beach and remembered vividly the day I had done the same thing with him.

I was still getting used to calling this space our room. It had been Charlie's sanctuary for as long as I could remember. I had remained reluctant to pack away my father's things, but Edward and Emmett had snuck up to the cabin just before Christmas and spent a day carefully and thoughtfully redistributing Charlie's personal items to various spots around the cabin. Then they moved the furniture around, placing Charlie's pieces into the new addition and moving everything that had been in our new addition room to the master bedroom.

When Edward and I arrived at the cabin to celebrate New Year's Eve together, he had immediately shown me where each and every one of Charlie's things had been moved to. Then he allowed me to find our bed in its new place, angled so that it faced the windows overlooking the river and the covers already drawn back.

Edward had looked concerned and nervous as I allowed the discovery to sink in. Within moments, I pulled him into my arms and pushed the bedroom door shut.

Smiling as I recalled yet another fond memory of the cabin, I turned to check the time. It was early afternoon and the day was beginning to get away from me. It was time to have some lunch and see what the rest of the weekend would bring.

As I stood up to go back downstairs, it occurred to me that I no longer felt a dread when I looked at the clock. Once in a while, I would note the three numbers that had thrown my world into chaos one morning. But I had finally reached a point where I chose to take a few moments to think about my father and recall my fondest memories of him. Over the months, I had come to understand that there were good things to recall about our years together and the joy always brought a smile to my face.

It never failed.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES:<strong>

**Thank you for stopping by to read and review my story. Although I've always drabbled, I never pushed anything through to completion and this is also the first time I've shared my writing with an audience. It was a great experience and I'm so happy I decided to pursue what happened to Bella and Edward after her nightmare.**

**Many thanks also to my Betas, GothicTemptress, Ishouldntbehere and Morgan Locklear. All three were valuable and supportive with their suggestions and their reactions.**

**I'm happy to announce that I won't be settling down for long. Morgan Locklear (aka MOG) and I have decided to write a story together. It is called EXPOSURE and the first chapter will post this coming Saturday, January 21 on this account.**

**We already have a discussion thread going for the new story on Twilighted. You can find the link on my Author's page. There is already a PicTease, a MusicTease and a DrabbleTease posted there, if you would like to gauge your interest.**

**I hope you will join us for that tale. I think it's going to be a fun ride.**

**Take Care and Thanks Once More,**

**Jenn**


End file.
